Quand L'enfer Devint Paradis
by Chlo-chan06
Summary: Un ange peut-il devenir démon et inversement? Les gens peuvent-ils changeaient autant en si peu de temps? Voilà les questions que se pose Hinata Hyuga 18 ans dont la vie a basculé le jour où son père a commencé à abuser d'elle. Comment une jeune fille qui ne semble plus avoir d'espoir va découvrir la liberté? Comment oublié l'espace d'un instant ces années de souffrances ?
1. Prologue

**Quand l'Enfer Devint Paradis**

 _Prologue:_

 _Un ange peut-il devenir démon et inversement? Les gens peuvent-ils changeaient autant en si peu de temps? Voilà les questions que se pose Hinata Hyuga 18 ans dont la vie a basculé le jour où son père a commencé à abuser d'elle. Comment une jeune fille qui ne semble plus avoir d'espoir va découvrir la liberté? Comment oublié l'espace d'un instant ces années de souffrances?_


	2. Chaptre 1

**Haine** ~Chapitre 1

 **« Qui se laisse guider par son seul profit s'attire haine et rancune. »**

 **Confucius**

Tout était calme dans la maison Hyuga, une famille ayant été prospère depuis longtemps, un famille droite sous toutes les coutures seulement on doit se méfier de l'eau qui dort...  
Cette famille en apparence si heureuse ne l'est pas derrière ce faux décor, Hinata Hyuga dix-huit ans allant à la fac de droit rentrait tous les soirs la peur au ventre, elle avait peur de cet homme ivre assit sur son vieux fauteuil de velours rouge, elle avait peur des violences qu'elle subissait tous les jours, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa défunte mère. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans que son père abusait de sa fille, de sa chair, cet homme abject noyait sa haine en blessant sa fille.

Hinata rentrait chez elle, il faisait nuit noire dehors mais rien ne lui faisait plus peur que lui, elle essayait de ralentir sa marche à chaque pas pour retarder le cas échéant, pour retarder le châtiment, mais elle savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien quoi qu'elle fasse il ne la laisserait pas partir. Oh ! Bien sûr elle avait essayé de s'enfuir mais il avait menacé de la tuer si elle essayer une fois de plus c'était il y a deux mois. Pour résumer sa vie : enfer  
Le bruit des clés dans la porte alerta le géniteur qui se leva et alla "accueillir" sa fille. Il attendit qu'elle ai refermé la porte et la prit par les bras avec une telle force qu'elle ne pût rien faire, elle le savait ; se débattre ne sert a rien.  
Il l'emmena à l'étage pieds et poings liés et la força à se coucher sur le lit. La jeune fille cria mais une gifle la fit taire. Elle pleura comme tous les soirs, priant pour que ça s'arrête comme tous les soirs, mais jamais ça ne s'arrêta. C'était un cauchemar perpétuel dont-elle était victime depuis des années.

Pendant qu'elle pleurait son père avec une haine incommensurable lui arracha son chemisier qui laissa apparaître sa poitrine plus que généreuse, il défit son soutient-gorge et fit balader ses mains sur les seins de la demoiselle qui se débattait de plus belle.

L'homme n'y prêta pas attention et continua son action en allant jusqu'à lécher ses morceaux de chairs. Elle frissonna et cria de toutes ses forces mais elle savait que personne n'entendrait, la pièce était faite de telle façon que personne à extérieur de celle-ci ne puisse entendre le moindre son. Ignoble ? Oui l'humain est ignoble. L'humain est sournois et vil. L'humain mettra tout en œuvre pour accomplir son but. Il ira même jusqu'à détruire la vie de sa propre fille pour son propre bonheur. L'humain est sale et pourri jusqu'à l'os.

Le vieil homme continua son affaire et descendit jusqu'à la jupe de la demoiselle, la dégrafa avec fureur et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Il tira ensuite la culotte sans cérémonie aucune et aller entrer en elle quand la sonnerie se fit entendre dans toute la demeure car bien que la pièce soit insonorisée la sonnette était reliée à toute la maison sans exception. L'homme grogna et jura entre ses dents en se rhabillant et sortit de la pièce en traînant les pieds.

Pendant ce temps Hinata s'était relevée et avait enfilé ses vêtements avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de fermer à double tour en se disant de remercier la personne qui venait de sonner.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même elle se balançait d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. La peur lui glaçait le sang elle ne méritait pas ça mais aller faire comprendre ça à un homme ivre. Des regrets, sûrement qu'il en avait mais l'alcool reprenait vite le dessus et cet enfer continuel était devenu le lot quotidien de cette fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle avait toujours eut envie d'avoir une vie normale mais comment quand le père la maltraite? Car il ne faisait pas que l'inceste, il la battait souvent et les bleus et hématomes étaient toujours très présents. Elle avait pensait à mourir de nombreuse fois mais à chaque fois elle se refusait de finir en lâche et de faire plaisir àcet homme amer alors elle attendait. Elle attendait le temps où elle pourrait partir faire sa vie loin de lui, loin de la souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ce doux rêve mais elle revint à la réalité en entendant le pas lourd de son père. Sa respiration devint instable, elle tremblait, suait de peur et son cœur battait tellement qu'on eu cru qu'il allait se détacher de la cage thoracique.

 **"** ** **Ne viens pas**** **"** pensa-t'-elle.

Mais son père n'étant pas du même avis qu'elle, tambourina sur la porte de la jeune fille pendant dix minutes en criant ou plutôt en gueulant:

 **"** ** **Salope ! Ouvre moi cette porte !**** **"**  
 **  
**  
Hinata se leva les jambes molles et tremblantes et mit sa sono à fond pour ne plus attendre les beuglements de son père oui elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain le réveil de la jeune fille sonna. Elle se leva tout en émergeant de son sommeil qu'elle jugea de "trop court" et alla prendre des vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée. Elle disposa ses affaires sur le côté du lavabo et commença a se déshabiller. Quand elle vit sur ses poignets des hématomes bleus jaunes horribles elle écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soupir. Elle ne s'attardait jamais devant le miroir la vue de son corps la dégoûtait. Elle avait été salit et pas qu'un peu. Elle prit deux bandages dans sa pharmacie et une lotion et les appliqua sur les bleus. C'était l'été et il faisait plus de trente degré alors de balader en manches longues non merci. Ensuite elle passa à la toilette quotidienne et enfila ses vêtements qui se composaient d'un débardeur noir et d'un short blanc et d'une paire de ballerines noires elles aussi. Elle prit son sac de cours et fonça tête baissée jusque dehors où elle percuta quelqu'un.

Elle se releva d'un bond et s'excusa avant de relever les yeux et de voir deux magnifiques orbes bleus la dévisager, elle se sentie alors rougir et balbutia:

 **"** ** **Je... Je suis vraiment désolée..**** Balbutia la brunette rouge.

 **-** ** **Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais non plus. Mais pourquoi étais-tu si pressée ? Si c'est pas indiscret.**** S'exclama le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque, signe qu'il était gêné.

 **-** ** **Je...je suis suis retard pour mes cours et, et j'ai voulu courir mais je vous ai...**** Essaya t-elle de se justifier.

 **-** ** **"Vous" ? Arrête on doit avoir le même âge tutoies moi ne t'en fait pas ! Ah, au faites quel manque de politesse ! Je m'appelles Naruto Uzumaki 19,5 ans je suis nouveau ici et hier je suis passé chez toi pour dire bonjour mais je ne savais pas que une jeune fille aussi charmante vivait par ici.**** Répondit le dénommé Naruto.

 **-** ** **Hum.. J'étais sous la douche...alors... Hinata Hyuga 18 ans...****

 **-** ** **Je vois! Bon Hinata! Au passage c'est un joli nom! Je te laisse je ne veux pas te retarder plus, j'espère qu'on se reverra bye !**** **"** Décréta t-il en levant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Il lui fit un signe de main et s'éclipsa laissant une Hinata toute chose sur le trottoir. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et courut pour ne pas être en retard à la fac. Ce jeune homme lui avait fait de l'effet c'est indéniable. Et surtout elle lui était reconnaissante pour être venu. Sans son "intervention" qui sait ce qui serait arrivé.

Elle était arrivée juste à temps et s'était laissée glisser sur sa chaise jusqu'au début du cours les oreilles perdues dans la musique que proliférait l'iPod. Dans cette fac la jeune fille n'a pas vraiment d'ami enfin sans compter son meilleur ami Kiba avec qui elle passe le plus clair de son temps, bien que belle, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre superficielle et laisse le rôle de reine du campus à Sakura Haruno, une vipère rose bonbon courant après Sasuke Uchiwa depuis des années sans vraiment l'avoir eu dans ses filets. Cette fille est une peste et se croit supérieure aux autres, avant elle aimait menait la vie dure à Hinata mais quand elle a vu qu'elle ne réagissait pas elle a abandonné l'idée la trouvant sans intérêt au grand contentement de notre amie brune. Sasuke, lui était un jeune homme calme et posé qui ne se souciait pas de la vie des autres. Il faisait peur à la plupart des étudiants mais les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Il était brun, les yeux onyx et le visage toujours fermé. Hinata le trouvait courageux d'arriver à supporter la rose. Enfin supporter est un grand mot surtout quand il partait avant qu'elle n'engage une conversation plus qu'inutile. Quant à Kiba c'était un garçon dynamique et toujours à l'écoute qui ne supportait pas non plus la rose. Il connaissait la brune depuis le jardin d'enfant et était toujours fourrés ensemble.

Cela faisait dix minutes que le cours venait de commencer et déjà le prof leur parlait d'un nouvel élève ce qui en agaçait plus d'un... Suis-je obligé de vous dire Sakura? Mais quant l'élève rentra dans la classe les discutions moururent et laissèrent place à un blond, grand, musclé, un sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres parler et laissant une Hinata pantoise :

 **"** ** **Bonjour, je m'appelles Naruto Uzumaki, je viens d'Australie mais je parle parfaitement le japonais, comme vous pouvez le voir. Heureux de vous rencontrer.**** **"** Déclara t-il sans grand intérêt.

Silence, un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant toute les filles à l'exception d'une ne se mettent à hurler.  
Hinata se boucha les oreilles avec ses écouteurs et mît sa musique à fond. Et sourit devant le regard consterné de Kiba. Vraiment elle l'adorait. Elle posa ensuite sa tête dans ses bras et s'endormit.

Après que la foule se soit dispersée Naruto remarqua la Hyuga et s'approcha d'elle devant les regards surpris de Kiba et des autres élèves.  
Quand quelqu'un vint toucher son bras Hinata ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête avant de voir que tout le monde la scrutait. Naruto la scruta de nouveau et dit:

 **"** ** **Tiens? Comme on se retrouve princesse ! Je pensais pas te revoir ici !****

 **-** ** **Ah.. Euh..****

 **-** ** **Hinata tu le connaît ?!**** demanda Kiba

 **-** ** **Je..C'est mon nouveau voisin..****

 **-** ** **Il va se suicider quand il saura avec qui il a sympathisé**** **.** Pouffa la rose.

 **-** ** **Ta gueule!**** Répondit Kiba à la pique lancée par Sakura.

 **-** ** **De toute façon tout le monde pense la même chose alors ! Je dis juste ce que tout le monde pense tout bas !****

 **-** ** **T'es lourde Sakura.**** Venait de dire Sasuke. ****Voilà ce que tout le monde pense aussi, je le dis pour eux.****

 **-** ** **Qu.. Tu es de leur côté?!****  
 **  
**  
 **-** ** **Plus que du tien.**** "

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que Hinata et Naruto ne disaient plus rien. Laissant les autres répondre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de sourire.  
Sakura quant à elle venait de virer au rouge et se retourna et partie à sa place la rage au ventre.

 **"** ** **Merci..**** Souffla la Hyuga.

 **-** ** **De rien, je dois dire que ça fait du bien de la remettre à sa place de temps en temps.****  
 **  
**  
 **-** ** **T'es un chic type Uchiwa!**** Le complimenta Kiba.

 **-** ** **Je crois que cette année promet d'être intéressante!**** S'enjoua le blond.

 **-** ** **Bien maintenant retournez vous asseoir à vos places. Naruto vous pouvez vous mettre à côté de Sasuke que vous connaissez maintenant.**** Décréta le professeur.

Après trois heures de philosophie les élèves purent enfin prendre leur pause déjeuné ; Hinata partit avec Kiba vers les casiers pour poser les affaires et se dirigèrent vers le toit. C'était leur endroit. Ils se retrouvaient toujours depuis longtemps pour manger dans le calme. Ils commencèrent à mangeaient quand la porte s'ouvrit.

 **"** ** **Haha, ouais j'ai adoré sa tête quand tu lui a dit "T'es lourde". Mais je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour arriver à vivre avec une fille pareille ! C'est un vrai poison !****

 **-** ** **Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Ma famille et la sienne sont amies donc je devais me montrer respectable face à elle mais elle m'énerve tellement que je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Hum?****

 **-** ** **Quoi?!**** Demanda le blond.

 **-** ** **La place est prise on dirait**** **.** Dit-il en pointant du doigt Kiba et Hinata.

 **-** ** **Tiens? Bah on peut se joindre à vous ?****  
 **-** ** **Ouais venez !**** Invita le brun à la beauté sauvage."

Ils passèrent le reste de la pause à parler de tout et de rien en se racontant des potins. Ils avaient fini par sympathiser tous les quatre.  
Les autres cours se passèrent sans encombres et après avoir raccompagner Kiba un bout de chemin ils se séparèrent et se firent la bise en guise d'au revoir.

Hinata marchait lentement... Elle aurait dût en parler avec Kiba... Car oui bien que Kiba soit son meilleur ami il n'est pas au courant de sa situation "familiale". Elle soupira et sentie une pression aux épaules et prit peur, se tourna assez violemment sous le regard surpris de Naruto. Elle souffla et feinta le fait qu'elle réfléchissait pour ne rien laisser paraître de suspect.

Sur le trajet ils parlèrent de leur vie sans vraiment développer et quand ils se quittèrent Naruto remarqua les poignets blessés de Hinata et lui demanda ce que c'était et bien évidement elle ne sut rien répondre et s'éclipsa en lui disant au revoir. Seulement elle ne se doutait pas que son père allait commettre l'impardonnable et en poussant la porte elle...

"La haine excessive est inhumanité, parce que dans l'ennemi reste toujours l'homme."


	3. Chaptre 2

****Peur**** ~Chapitre 2

 **« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. »**

 **Baruch Spinoza**

Devant la porte qu'Hinata était en train d'ouvrir se trouvait un père bouillonnant de rage ceinture à la main, le visage froid comme le marbre le plus dur. La brunette insouciante malgré le danger continua son action jusqu'à avoir fermé la porte et commença à avancer dans la pénombre quand quelque chose bougea dans le noir. Elle sentit alors une forte douleur au ventre qui la fit tomber dans les pommes sous des gémissements de douleur.

En se réveillant, elle ne pût bouger car ses membres étaient attachés sur le lit où elle se trouvait, les vêtements manquants à l'appel, elle blêmit et essaya de se détacher les mains mais ses actions étaient veines. Son cœur s'emballa et trembla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et laissait entrer une lumière tamisée et un homme aux allures de tueur qui s'avança jusqu'au lit où attendait la pauvre jeune fille pour son châtiment. Il se coucha sur elle, prit les hanches blanches de sa fille entre ses mains et se laissa glisser en elle dans un gémissement de satisfaction sous le regard et les pleurs de sa fille qui lui priait d'arrêter mais en vain car il n'écoutait rien et commença ses vas-et-viens toujours plus fort jusqu'à se déverser en elle sans se soucier du fait qu'elle pourrait tomber enceinte et de ses plaintes silencieuses.

Il frissonna de plaisir et refit cette action une bonne dizaine de fois avant de reboutonner la sangle de sa ceinture et de repartir vaquer à ses occupations non sans avoir détaché la jeune fille tremblante.

Elle courut alors jusqu'à sa chambre et vomit tripes et boyaux et cria le visage ravagé par les larmes ; jamais il n'avait était si loin dans sa manière de procéder avant. Elle se dirigea vers sa douche et déversa de l'eau glacée pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. cette fois elle avait bien crut mourir ; Comment peut-il faire ça à sa propre fille? Quel homme sur terre serait capable d'une telle cruauté ? Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même dans un coin de la douche et se laissa aller. Elle avait eu tellement peur que ses cris moururent dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait était complètement ridiculisée. Elle sortie au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un short, un haut noir et un sweat à capuche elle eut du mal à s'habiller car ses membres tremblaient mais elle y arriva tout de même et quitta la pièce dans le but d'aller acheter une pilule de secours pour ce genre de cas. Elle se faufila hors de sa chambre et regarda de chaque côté du couloir pour être sure qu'il était parti, puis elle descendit les escalier discrètement et ouvrit la porte rassurée de voir que son père était occupé à regarder le match à la télé.

Elle marchait dans la rue sombre en traînant les pieds et parcourut 400 mètres avant de déboucher sur la grande rue principale de la ville. Elle marcha 20 minutes et arriva devant une pharmacie, elle mît sa capuche pour ne pas que l'on voie son visage et se rendit à l'intérieur de l'édifice et alla voir une caissière :

 **"** ** **Bonjour... Je voudrais.. Une pilule d'urgence s'il vous plaît.**** Lâcha t-elle d'une traite gênée

 **-** ** **Bien sur votre carte d'identité je vous prie.**** demanda la pharmacienne d'une douce voix"

La brune la sortie, les mains moites, la peur au ventre que la pharmacienne voit sa tête et sache à quoi elle ressemble mais si elle ne voulait pas engrosser c'était le seul moyen qui lui rester alors la boule au ventre et le front en sueur elle tendit sa carte et attendit la réaction de la jeune pharmacienne aux cheveux blonds pâles coiffés en couette qui ne réagissait pas et alla chercher la pilule demandée dans la boutique arrière. Pendant qu'elle attendait le retour de la jeune pharmacienne Hinata se demandait comment une fille aussi belle pouvait travailler dans un endroit comme ça, alors qu'elle pourrait très bien faire mannequin et oui sa coupe de cheveux devait en faire craquer plus d'un et ses yeux marrons pétillants étaient si magnifiques qu'ils donnaient envie à Hinata, qui elle, possédait des yeux pâles blanc-violine sans expressions, vides, morts. On dit que l'enfer est situé dans le centre du monde là où la chaleur est reine et où la lave vit sans condition mais pour la brune l'enfer c'était ici sur cette Terre, dans cette maison, dans cette chambre, avec son père.

La blonde revint alors avec une pilule dans la main et un verre d'eau, Hinata supposa qu'elle devait la prendre ici alors sans se poser de questions elle prit les deux objets et avala le petit cachet d'une traite et remercia la blonde pour sa gentillesse avant de quitter l'endroit sous le regard inquiet de l'infirmière.

La rue était calme il devait être entre 22h et 23h mais ne voulant pas rentrer elle décida de se balader un peu en ville et prendre un bol d'air frais lui ferai le plus grand bien c'est certain. Elle retira sa capuche pour plus de froideur et laissa ses longs cheveux bleus nuit voleter sous la légère brise qui lui donner de frissons dans le dos de bien-être. Elle soupira et prit son iPod, visa ses écouteurs et mît Snow White Queen d'Evanescence cette chanson la faisait partir de cet enfer et l'emporte dans un endroit paisible, calme, chaleureux. Cet endroit lui fait oublier l'espace d'un instant tout ce qu'elle endure sur cette planète.

Elle marcha pendant 40 minutes avant de tomber sur une rue plutôt animée où des gens d'à peu près son âge criaient et sifflaient en rond. Une battle ? Hinata curieuse se glissa dans la foule en délire et remarqua trois jeunes danser du hip-pop et en reconnut deux qui n'était autre que Naruto, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y a un jour, son nouveau voisin paraît-il et Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle remarqua aussi un autre garçon tout aussi beau que le blond australien, il était roux avec un tatouage désignant "amour" sur le front, et du maquillage noir sur le contour de ses yeux assez excessif-un gothique sûrement. Hinata était impressionnée par leur performance, ils étaient si sérieux et on voyait qu'ils aimaient ça, elle aimait voir des gens aussi passionnés par ce genre de chose... Elle aurait aimé aimer quelque chose aussi au point de vouloir le partager avec tout le monde.

Le "spectacle" se finit au bout de dix minutes. La foule après avoir salué les danseurs s'éparpilla et partit dans la nuit. Hinata en fit de même mais s'arrêta net en voyant deux mains cacher ses yeux. Elle sentie une odeur de menthe lui chatouiller le nez.

 **"** ** **Qui est-ce ?**** **"**  
 **  
**  
Hinata reconnut directement la personne à qui appartenait la voix mais elle feinta de ne pas connaître et répondit :

 **"** ** **Brad Pitt ?****

 **-** ** **Perdu ! Encore une chance !****

 **-** ** **Georges Clooney ?****

 **-** ** **Haha comment tu as deviné ?****

 **-** ** **J'ai un sixième sens tu ne sais pas ?**** **"**

Naruto rigola et enleva ses mains de yeux de la jeune fille qui souriait. Elle se retourna et salua les garçons:

 **"** ** **Je m'appelle Hinata...enchantée.**** se présenta t-elle à l'encontre du roux.

 **-** ** **Gaara, beauté !**** Souriait le roux au visage ravageur.

 **-** ** **Gaara t'es exaspérant tu la rend mal à l'aise.****  
 **-** ** **Désolé Sasuke mais tu me connais ? Je ne peux me retenir quand une aussi jolie fille se présente devant moi.**** Souligna t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-** ** **Euh.. Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez si bien..****

 **-** ** **Ouais, on a plein de trucs en commun. Et du coup on s'est vite rapprochés.**** Répondit le brun **.**

 **-** ** **Tu te joins à nous ma belle ?**** **"**

Hinata rougissait face ce surnom devant le visage boudeur de Naruto et accepta l'offre. Ils parlèrent et décidèrent d'avancer car le temps n'était pas vraiment clément pour cette fin de soirée. Gaara et Sasuke les quitta après les avoir accompagné la moitié du chemin et laissa seuls les deux jeunes gens qui firent connaissance:

 **"** ** **Pourquoi tu a décidé de quitter l'Australie ?****  
 **-** ** **Parce que petit je vivais au Japon et j'avais envie de revenir, de revoir mes amis.****

 **-** ** **D'accord.****

 **-** ** **Et toi c'est quoi toutes ces marques sur tes jambes et tes bras ? Ne me dis pas que tu te fais battre chez toi ?**** Demanda t-il en rigolant.

 **-** ** **Oh ! Ça ? Non en faites je suis très maladroite et je tombe souvent dans les escaliers.**** répondit-elle avec un ton se voulant confiant.

 **-** ** **Ok ! Tu sais même si on ne se connaît pas j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps... C'est bizarre non ?****

 **-** ** **Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire..**** **"**

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant tout le trajet et arrivait devant chez Hinata il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui dit au revoir avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.  
Hinata rentra chez elle sans un bruit et alla dans sa chambre où le cœur battant alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant son père assis sur son lit une bouteille à la main le visage sévère. Il se leva alors et lui attrapa les cheveux ce qui arracha un cri à la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux. Il lui enleva son bas et la gifla et lui donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre pour la calmer avant de pénétrer en elle avec une violence inouïe.

Elle passa la nuit à panser ses blessures et à pleurer. Elle avait peur, c'était une certitude.  
La peur ôte la joie, et la joie qui s'éteint glace le talent.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Violence_** _~Chapitre 3_

 **« La force naît par violence et meurt par liberté. »**  
 **de Léonard de Vinci**

Hinata était en cours depuis deux heures et demie, elle était couverte de bleus et d'hématomes sur tout le corps alors aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour un t-shirt manches longues et d'un slim noir avec des ballerines de la même couleur.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle attendait devant son casier Kiba Inuzuka un jeune homme pétillant de vie aux peintures tribales, et à la beauté sauvage qui a fait craquer plus d'une fille mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à l'une d'elle. Sauf Hinata, qu'il connaissait depuis plus de 13 ans et qui a toujours était là dans ses excès de violence. Mais il n'est pas au courant de la situation d'Hinata et étant un peu simplet il croyait tout ce que lui faisait gober la jeune fille. Ce qui soulageait la brunette car s'il venait à lui demander ; comment c'est-elle fait ces blessures ? elle ne saurait rien répondre et cela éveillerait les soupçons car Kiba n'est pas né de la dernière pluie.

Rêvassant Hinata ne vit pas son ami approcher et sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et en relevant la tête elle aperçut le sourire fier de Kiba heureux de lui avoir fait peur. La brune roula des yeux et rigola doucement avant de partir suivit de son ami brun vers le toit. Ils aimaient vraiment cet endroit car le vent y allait sans peine et tous deux semblaient voler et emporter d'une douce torpeur. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils furent accompagnés de Naruto et Sasuke.  
Ils déballèrent leurs repas et s'assirent sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble. Ils mangèrent en rigolant et en bavardant des dernières nouvelles. Leur passe temps préféré était de parler des derniers films sortis dans les salles. Mais Sasuke en avait marre de ce genre de conversation il entama alors de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment:

 **"Vous sortez ensemble ?** "

Kiba recracha son jus et toussa avant de reprendre calmement:

 **" Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

 **\- Comme vous êtes toujours ensemble on croirait voir un couple.**

 **\- Et bien non, on ne sort pas ensemble ; c'est ma meilleure amie depuis près de 13 ans alors forcement ça crée des liens.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé par elle ?**

 **\- Non, c'était juste pour savoir. Et puis j'en connais un qui est rassuré maintenant**. Souria t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le blond à ses côtés."

Le blond tressaillit et fusilla du regard Sasuke sous le regard remplit d'incompréhension de Kiba et Hinata.

 **" Il raconte de la merde je suis juste curieux !**  
 **\- Mais bien sûr.** ironisa le brun en roulant des yeux.

 **-Bien sûr!** "

La sonnerie leur signifia que c'était le temps de retourner en cours pour une heure de Géographie.

À la sortie Hinata partit chez elle après avoir salué son brun préféré. Le vendredi était le jour qu'elle préférait par dessus tout car pendant toute la journée jusqu'à tard le soir son paternel n'était pas là et Hinata pouvait avoir une fin de journée au calme.  
Pendant sa traversée elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller, elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme blond courir vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il la salua et parlèrent de tout durant le chemin.  
Arrivés devant la maison de la belle brune, ils s'arrêtèrent et Hinata aller rentrée quand Naruto lui demanda :

 **"Je peux venir ?**

 **\- Qu..quoi ?**

 **\- Je peux venir chez toi ?**

 **\- Euh... Oui.."**

Elle avait dit cela mais elle n'avait aucune assurance et la peur lui tiraillait l'estomac qu'il remarque quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer L'uzumaki avant de refermer la porte. Ce dernier visita la maison suivit d'Hinata. Il était émerveillé par toutes les richesses de cette maison. Ensuite Hinata l'entraîna dans sa chambre où elle lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'elle allait faire du thé.

Naruto était assit sur le lit et fouillait la pièce avec ses billes azurs. Il remarqua alors une petite boîte et la prit après avoir regardé si personne n'était tout près. Il l'ouvrit et vit la photo d'une femme aux yeux nacrés et aux longs cheveux bleus nuit. Cette femme était le portrait craché d'Hinata mais il remarqua une chose sur son bras gauche ; un bleu énorme. La jeune femme portait une robe rose tirant sur le blanc qui semblait en soie et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire mais il y décela de la tristesse, ces yeux nacres ne brillaient pas, un peu comme ceux d'Hinata ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il tourna ensuite la photo et lut la description au dos "Kumiko Hyuga, 28 ans". 28 ans ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore vue ?

 **"Elle est morte.."**  
 **  
**  
Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour voir Hinata adossée au mur tenant un plateau dans les bras.

 **"Je... Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas !"**  
Elle pouffa.

 **"Ne t'en fais pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**  
 **\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret elle est morte de quoi ?**

 **\- Problèmes de santé,** répondit elle du tac au tac."

Naruto se contenta de cela et n'en demanda pas plus avant de se lever et de porter le plateau qui était en possession il y avait a peine deux minutes d'Hinata. Il le déposa sur la table à côté du lit et tira Hinata pour qu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés. Elle était stressée il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon mise-à-part Kiba venait chez elle. Elle trifouillait ses doigts signe de nervosité. Pendant dix minutes ils ne desserrèrent pas la bouche mais Naruto ne supportant plus ce silence décida d'engager la conversation :

 **"On a jamais vraiment fait connaissance je me trompe ?**

 **\- Non, effectivement.**

 **\- Bon alors dit moi trois trucs que je dois savoir sur toi.**

 **\- Timide, effacée, bizarre.**

 **\- Ok, mais tu sais tu n'es pas "bizarre" juste bourrée de secrets."**

Hinata souriait, elle était heureuse de lui parler, elle savait qu'il était spécial. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien sans jamais vraiment parler d'un sujet concret.  
Ils parlèrent pendant trois bonnes heures et Naruto décida de mettre de la musique. Se laissant tous deux emporter par ce flot ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se rencontrer pour de bon. Leur baiser fut d'abord doux puis Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Hyuga qui, pour approfondir leur échange plaça ses mains sur ses joues. La langue du blond quémanda l'entrée à la bouche de la brune qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa passer l'organe charnu de son amant.

Avec ses habiles mains il enleva le haut d'Hinata qui gémissait sous le passage des mains de Naruto. Il la coucha sur le lit sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Il enleva à l'aveuglette le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle qui frissonnait de plaisir mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit toutes les blessures sur son corps il s'arrêta net. Hinata ne comprenant pas rouvrit les yeux et voyant qu'il regarderait son ventre et ses hanches ainsi que ses bras elle en fit de même et vit avec horreur les blessures de la veille faites par son père. Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais Hinata l'avait déjà repoussé et lui avait demandait de partir car son père aller bientôt rentrer mais c'était un mensonge. Il prit ses affaires sans dire un mot et parti. De son côté Hinata pleurait, elle était frustrée, dégoûtée...

Elle passa dans la douche et se regarda dans le miroir; elle était horrible, défigurée, des blessures qui ne s'effaceraient jamais comme celles du cœur après tout elle avait toujours était seule depuis la mort de sa mère elle vivait mais n'en avait plus la force, elle avait était sa force, son exemple, son modèle mais voilà tout avait une fin. Depuis elle avait arrêté de se battre, son cœur avait trop mal pour cela et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un soir elle avait décidé d'en finir mais son père était arrivé quand elle allait s'entailler les veines. Elle avait mal et ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus, sourire sans avoir l'air de faire une grimace, les gens avaient peur d'elle mais c'était elle qui avait peur d'eux.

Elle voulait pouvoir avoir des ailes et réussir à quitter cet enfer mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Elle ne dormait plus la nuit de peur qu'il la viole pendant son sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à en parler même à la personne à qui elle faisait le plus confiance sur cette terre. Elle se trouvait lâche elle n'avait même pas de but pour l'avenir. Elle avait choisi la voie d'avocate car son père l'avait obligée par choix. Un rêve? Elle en avait un mais il semblait trop futile pour l'homme qui la violentait. Chanteuse. Un rêve de gamine et pourtant elle avait tenue mais s'était arrêtée trop vite.

Naruto.. Elle pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de superbe mais quand elle l'a vu, quand elle a vu le visage dégoûté qu'il arborait son cœur s'était déchiré avec une violence et une force inouïe. Elle continua à pleurer et laissa couler l'eau sur ses plaies pour se soulager et ne plus penser a rien. Ensuite elle mît des bandages et un pyjama avant d'aller se coucher le cœur lourd.

Du côté de Naruto, lui, ne s'était pas remit de cette vision. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ces blessures quelque part mais ne savait plus où. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Hinata était une fille géniale et le fait qu'elle soit blessée comme ça ne vient sûrement pas du fait qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Il le savait mais une pièce du puzzle manquait, plusieurs même, comment s'était elle fait ça ? Elle s'est battue ? Serait elle maltraitée ? Mais il chassa très vite cette idée de la tête, son père était quelqu'un de bien alors ce ne pouvait pas être possible seulement voilà il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Mais Naruto insouciant ne pensa plus à ça.

Quand il y a le silence des mots, se réveille trop souvent la violence des maux. Lui est ignorant, impuissant, aveugle et distant. Il et partit sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il avait usé de la violence mental.


	5. Chapter 4

**Souffrance** ~Chapitre 4

 **« La consolation de ce monde c'est qu'il n'y a pas de souffrances continues. Une douleur disparaît et une joie renaît. Toutes s'équilibrent. Ce monde est compensé. »**

Camus

Le week-end était venu, trop vite au goût d'Hinata qui n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui la dérangeait. Elle espérait que son père soit à son travail pour qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps tranquille mais elle pensa trop vite et entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la porte. Terrifiée elle s'avança et la main moite et tremblante tourna la poignet. Elle ouvrit la porte et se cacha derrière elle comme pour se protéger mais son père moins bête qu'il n'y parait lui attrapa les cheveux, ceinture en main et la fit se mettre la tête sur le lit et le dos devant lui. Il brandit son "arme" et commença à frapper ; d'abord doucement mais plus sa rage montait, plus il frappait fort. Le dos de sa fille était rouge, puis des plaies se formèrent pour ensuite voir couler du sang. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent comme des heures pour la pauvre Hinata il la retourna et baissa son short qui faisait office de pyjama et défit ainsi son pantalon et baissa son caleçon laissant apparaître son membre. Hinata était effrayée mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle pleurait plus pour ses blessures que pour l'acte impardonnable que son père aller refaire. Il s'enfonça profondément en elle ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il commença alors ses vas-et-viens toujours plus puissants et alors qu'il allait avoir un orgasme il se retira et se vida sur le corps mutilé de la jeune fille et s'est satisfait qu'il reparti comme si de rien était, laissant une jeune fille souillée et blessée au deuxième degré sur son lit devenu rouge et pour cause son dos saignait tellement qu'on eu cru qu'un fleuve allait se créer.

Les larmes coulants silencieusement de ses yeux, elle se leva accentuant son mal de dos et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à sa salle de bain, entra dans la cabine de douche sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau griffée. Sa souffrance était horrible, son dos lui brûlait, elle avait l'impression de mourir petit à petit. Elle pleura, criant sans que personne ne vienne. Elle criait sa peine, sa douleur, sa souffrance à qui l'entendra mais hélas elle le savait : elle était et resterait seule face à cette situation. Elle s'accroupit alors dans sa douche et étouffa ses pleurs avec le jet d'eau laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Et jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce genre de chose serait arrivé. Elle était heureuse avant dans sa famille. Son père n'était pas aussi violent avec elle . Elle savait que ce n'était pas la même chose pour sa mère qui avait dût écouter et subir les conséquences des plaintes de son père.

Elle avait souffert pendant plus de sept ans avant d'être libérée de ce fardeau le jour où son père la frappa un peu trop fort. Hinata avait était présente lors de son "exécution" et avait été traumatisée. Elle avait crié, imploré sa mère pour qu'elle revienne mais son père lui avait envoyer une gifle qui la calma aussitôt et depuis ce jour il s'en prenait à elle et avait pour excuse quotidienne "tu ressembles à ta mère et ça me dégoûte".

Cela faisait près de trente minutes qu'elle pleurait sous la douche. Elle soupira et lasse elle se releva poussant un gémissement de douleur et ferma le robinet. Puis, elle passa une serviette autour de sa taille mais ne fit pas attention et elle frotta contre son dos meurtri. Elle serra les dents et enleva la serviette avant de prendre dans sa boîte à pharmacie une boîtes de calmant, de l'alcool à brûler et une boîte de bandage.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à se soigner. La douleur se fit aiguë, d'abord de petits picotements puis plus ça aller plus les plaies chauffaient et brûlaient. Elle se remit à pleurer mais sans émettre le moindre bruit et continua son action avant d'y mettre le bandage qui la protégerait des coups ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
Elle passa ensuite dans sa chambre où elle se dirigea vers l'armoire d'où elle prit un t-shirt noir à manche courte et qui couvrait son dos et un pantalon slim noir lui aussi. Elle marchait doucement pour ne pas bousculer son dos déjà en mauvais état. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où elle se chaussa de ballerines blanches perlées.

Elle ouvrit aussi la porte et sortit. Elle la referma puis mît les clés dans sa poche et prit le chemin du centre ville. Elle marchait dans les rues bondées de monde où parfois de hommes de son âge et plus se retournaient à son passage. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtement où une robe lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais elle se rappela de son dos souffrant en remarquant le dos nu, abandonna cette idée et tourna les talons pour partir quand quelqu'un lui tapa le dos se qui provoqua une douleur insoutenable le long de son échine. Elle se retourna et vit deux orbes bleus la fixer étrangement. Elle se redressa d'un coup et se recoiffa maladroitement avant de bredouiller ce qui semblait être des salutations. Il rigola et la salua avant de s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé hier. Elle lui assura que ce n'était rien mais Naruto voulant se racheter la tira par la main et l'emmena dans un pub.

Hinata était enchantée par cet endroit chaleureux et convivial. Le pub du nom de "Black Arrow" était une petite boite de nuit. En entrant dans cet endroit la belle brune ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ; L'endroit était fantaisiste avec un petit côté mauvais genre. La salle était vaste, et déjà presque remplie de jeunes en tout genres. Elle comportait de nombreuses tables rondes pour la plupart et d'un bar assez grand comprenant des tonnes de bouteilles d'alcools et de shake. La lumière tamisée donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et intime.Émerveillée par toute cette activité la brune sourit et se laissait conduire par Naruto qui la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise boisée. Il s'assit lui aussi autour de la table et commandèrent un soda en discutèrent joyeusement évitant de parler de la situation compromettante de la veille. La musique se mît en marche faisant sursauter nos deux jeunes gens et Naruto insista pour danser avec la brunette qui essayait de décliner. Mais n'étant pas de cet avis le blond à la beauté ravageuse la tira et l'obligea à danser avec lui.

Au début réticente elle se laissa aller oubliant son dos et ses problèmes quelques instants. Mais quand Naruto mît sa main sur son échine, elle reprit "connaissance" et la douleur revint au galop avant de sentir un liquide chaud le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle paniqua et essaya de repousser Naruto qui, elle le savait-à voir son regard surprit et interrogateur- qu'il avait senti le liquide vermeil et chaud. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de Naruto.

Hinata, elle, était partie en courant.  
Il faisait nuit maintenant; elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était restée aussi longtemps dans cet endroit.

Elle courut pendant quelques minutes quand une puissante poigne la fit pivoter et qu'elle croisa le regard inquiet et en colère du blond.

 **"** ** **On va chez moi !**** **Lui ordonna t-il d'un ton sec** "

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était entraînée à la suite de Naruto dans la rue qui l'emmenait chez elle et chez lui par la même occasion.  
Après trente minutes, Naruto ouvrit avec rage sa porte et s'annonça négligemment à sa mère avant de faire monter la jeune Hyuga dans sa chambre. Il scruta ensuite la jeune fille apeurée par une telle colère émanant du jeune homme d'habitude si souriant.

Son cœur battait tellement que sortir de sa poitrine aurait été tout à fait normal pour la fille aux yeux de nacre.

 **"** ** **Naruto ?**** Demanda t-elle doucement.

 **-** ** **Déshabille toi !****

 **-** ** **Qu... !****

 **-** ** **Ne joue pas à la conne avec moi tu m'as très bien compris ! Déshabille toi !**** **"**  
 **  
**  
Hinata le regard fuyant enleva son t-shirt laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait les pommettes rouges de honte. Naruto aperçu le bandage et lui demanda de se retourner ce qu'elle fit sans imposer de résistance. Il s'avança vers le dos de la jeune fille et passa sa main sur le bandage rougit par l'hémoglobine de la jeune fille. Il l'enleva délicatement mais pas assez car il sentait que la jeune fille tremblait de douleur.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et repris quand la Hyuga fut calmée. Il scruta alors son dos, le résultat était horrible ; la chair de la jeune fille était à vif, elle perdait du sang sur toutes ses plaies, son dos avait été charcuté comme si vous preniez un morceau de viande et que vous l'effilochiez. C'était pareil, aussi écœurant, aussi aberrant.

 **"Comment tu t'es fais ça ?**

 **-** ** **Je-****

 **-** ** **Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que tu es tombée dans les escaliers je ne suis pas con à ce point.**** **  
** **  
**  
 **-** ** **Ce... Ces blessures, ce n'est rien..**** **  
**  
 **-** ** **Ce n'est rien ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu es en sang alors non ce n'est pas "rien" !**** **"**  
 **  
**  
Il était hors de lui, il voulait tuer celui qui avait fait ça à cette jeune fille, il n'avait rien d'humain.  
Les hommes se croient intelligents mais ils font souffrirent les gens qu'ils aiment sans se rendre compte de leur souffrance.

Naruto rouvrit la porte de sa chambre et prit la brune par la main pour l'entraîner doucement vers la salle de bain. Une fois entrés dans la pièce, il la fit s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret et dirigea le Pommeau de douche vers le dos d'Hinata:

 **"Je suis désolé mais ça risque de faire mal"**  
 **  
**  
Et il lui embrassa les lèvres. Il ouvrit ensuite le robinet et l'eau jaillit des trous avant de venir mourir sur le dos de la jeune fille qui tremblait. Il savait qu'elle pleurait mais il était obligé le faire. Il passa sa main sur le dos meurtrit pour faire partir le sang sec ce qui provoqua une douleur insoutenable à Hinata.

Il voulait étriper, tuer, et torturer le salaud qui avait fait ça et même si Hinata ne le disait pas il savait que ça avait un rapport avec sa famille.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrêta le jet d'eau et enroula la jeune fille dans une serviette et tamponna son dos pour ne pas lui faire mal plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà.

Il prit ensuite de quoi soigner les plaies de la brune.

Une fois cela fini ils repartirent dans la chambre de ce dernier, il laissa ensuite la jeune fille seule et parti parler à sa mère et faire du thé. Quand il revint il lui annonça qu'elle restait dormir. Elle ne déclina pas mais avait peur de voir comment réagirait son père quand il ne la verrait pas ce soir.

Ils allèrent ensuite voir la mère de Naruto, une belle rousse aux formes voluptueuses et au sourire magnifique comme celui de son fils. Elle la salua et firent connaissances.  
Naruto expliqua alors la situation à sa mère et lui intima d'en parler à son père quand il rentrera.

Leur soirée se passa sans accrocs et l'heure de dormir se fit sentir quand les deux jeunes baillèrent. Il partirent de coucher après des petits bisous par-ci par-là.  
L'amour, quoi de plus étrange que ce sentiment ? L'âme-sœur, le coup de foudre, la jalousie, la colère. L'amour englobe tout. Elle allait passer de souffrance physique à mental. Pauvre petite chose. Ouvre les yeux.

 **Le bonheur tu ne l'as pas encore atteint.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Impuissance** ~Chapitre 5 

****  
**Le temps est la marque de mon impuissance.**

Hinata avait passé la soirée et une partie de la journée avec la famille Uzumaki et avait oublier pendant quelques heures la douleur insupportable de sa vie quotidienne.  
Après avoir salué et remercié les parents et le garçon pour leur hospitalité elle prit le chemin du retour. Il devait être 11h30.  
Insouciante et loin de se douter que son géniteur l'attendait, elle rentra chez elle le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre plongée dans le noir complet. Elle chercha alors à tâtons le bouton de lumière et quand elle le trouva elle trouva son père assit sur son lit le visage ferme et impassible.  
Elle n'osait s'approcher de peur qu'il la frappe à nouveau et qu'il abuse encore d'elle mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme d'âge mûr qui attrapa son poignet et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais elle était impuissante face à la force de cet homme aigri.

Il lui prit de force la tête et lui quémanda de lui faire une fellation. Elle refusa et essaya paniquée, de partir mais il la tenait fermement et elle ne pourrait rien faire avec la force qu'elle avait. Elle pleurait. Il lui fit ouvrir la bouche mais elle la referma aussitôt en serrant les lèvres.  
Son père agacé par son attitude lui prit les joues et lui pressa pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne pu lutter et le fit malgré elle. Elle était dégoûtée et voulait vomir mais son père ne la laissa pas s'échapper.

Quelques minutes après, son père sortit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres fier de son action.  
Hinata, elle, était à terre le souffle court et le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il avait encore bu.. Elle le savait.

Elle se releva ensuite et passa à la douche où elle se désinfecta les plaies du dos et elle entière. Elle passa plusieurs fois du savon sur sa bouche mais cela n'enlevait pas cette sensation horrible. La douleur que son dos réveillait était chaotique.  
Ayant marre de cette situation elle descendit après s'être habillée et alla dans le salon où son père buvait une bière devant un match de foot.

 **"** ** **Père ?****

 **-** ** **Quoi ?**** Demanda t-il sèchement.

 **-** ** **Je..j'aimerais vous parler.. Si vous le permettez..****

 **-** ** **Tu vois bien que je suis un match non ? Alors du balai !****

 **-** ** **Non... C'est important..**** **"**

Il soupira, éteignit la télévision et la regarda incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

Hinata inspira profondément et se lança.

 **"Depuis.. Six ans, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi me faire subir ça ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qui mérite d'être puni de cette façon?**

 **-** ** **Nous y voilà! Alors écoute moi bien Hinata ! Tu veux donc savoir pourquoi j'agis ainsi avec toi ! Ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Il y a dix-huit ans ta mère et moi vivions heureux. Seulement un jour elle m'a annoncée être enceinte. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru car j'étais stérile; je ne pouvais pas donner de spermatozoïdes féconds. Mais après être aller voir un médecin il m'a confirmé ce que ta mère m'avait dit plus tôt. Je me suis dis que toutes nos tentatives avaient marché mais en rentrant je l'ai vu en compagnie d'un autre homme et je peux te dire qu'ils n'avaient rien de deux collègues de bureau. Mais j'ai fermé le yeux là-dessus. Puis neuf mois après tu es née. Ta mère et moi étions au comble du bonheur mais seulement voilà, tu ne me ressemblais pas mis à part les yeux qui étaient de la même couleur que ceux de ta mère et les miens. C'est alors que j'ai découvert la vérité! Tu n'es en aucun cas ma fille mais celle du salaud qui a engrossé ma femme. Je n'ai pu me résigner à te donner aux services sociaux malgré tout.. Et alors j'ai commencé à détruire ta mère aveuglé par la haine et la trahison dont elle avait fait preuve.****  
Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit:

 **"** ** **Et il y a six ans jour pour jour elle est décédée sous les coups je m'en suis voulu certes mais j'ai pensé que même en la tuant je n'obtiendrais rien juste du remords alors j'ai commencé à m'en prendre à toi. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'accepte pas qu'une bâtarde prenne le nom des Hyuga et le salisse. Tu n'es pas ma fille et tu ne le sera jamais, j'ai juste eu pitié de toi ! Tu es juste mon objet de désir quand j'en ai envie ! Tu voulais la vérité ? Tu l'as eu ! Alors contente ?**** **"**

Hinata n'avait pas desserré la bouche depuis le début mais ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en feu. Elle n'était pas sa fille.. Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai père.. C'était une.. Non, elle secoua la tête et remercia son père avant de partir en courant vers la porte d'entrée.  
Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et continua à courir à travers la ville sans regarder derrière elle.

Le ciel menaçant annonçait qu'un orage allait bientôt avoir lieu. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer et le voir. Ça faisait dix-huit ans qu'elle vivait dans cette maison mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle était impuissante face à cette situation. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de disparaître pour toujours de la surface de la Terre. Elle vivait un enfer permanent mais là elle avait l'impression que les flammes l'entouraient pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Elle venait d'arrêter de courir et la pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville sombre et grise démunie de vie. Seuls les plus courageux sortaient parapluie en main.  
Hinata continuait à marcher ne se souciant aucunement de la pluie et s'arrêta dans un parc où elle s'assit sur une balançoire, trempée jusqu'au os oubliant la boue qu'avait formé le sable mouillé.  
Elle repensait à toutes ces années où elle avait cru avoir une famille. Quelle ironie.. Une famille? Elle? Elle ne savait même pas se que ça voulait dire, toutes ses années de mensonge. Toute cette vie aveuglée par ce qu'elle croyait être une famille. Elle avait étéune idiote. Elle était une bâtarde. Elle ne voulait pas l'apprendre. Elle aurait du rester dans l'ignorance. C'était horrible. Penser que rien de ce qu'on a vécu était une illusion est effrayant. Elle lâcha toutes les larmes de son corps. Idiote.

Une famille.. C'était l'endroit où des gens attendaient ton retour, où ils te parlaient, où ils te disaient "je t'aime", où ils fêtaient leur anniversaire, où ils rigolaient. Un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu droit à tout ça. Le destin a voulu qu'elle soit une fille non- désirée, incomprise, impuissante, invisible.  
Elle se balançait sur le manège le visage dans le vague, les yeux embués de larmes.

Plus loin un jeune homme à la chevelure d'or courrait pour échapper à la pluie torrentielle. Lui, avait une famille qui l'attendait, qui l'aimait et l'écoutait. Il passa à côté du jardin d'enfant et en tournant la tête remarqua la jeune fille sur la balançoire et en s'approchant il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'Hinata Hyuga la fille qui-il ne se l'avouerait jamais - faisait battre son cœur. Il s'avança prudemment et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva instantanément le regard et sanglota en voyant Naruto devant elle. Elle l'enlace et bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles.

 **"** ** **Seule.. Je suis inutile.. Pas de famille**** **"**

Naruto passa un bras sur les épaules de la brune et l'invita à avancer, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Elle était frigorifiée et trempée. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis le départ. Naruto voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait mais savait qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de lui demander car cela avait l'air de la perturber au plus haut point.

Arrivés chez l'Uzumaki, il appela sa mère qui arriva et prit Hinata sous son aile pour aller la laver, penser sa blessure et lui prêter des vêtements propres. Pendant ce temps Naruto s'occupait s'installer le futon pour le soir. Il le mît dans sa chambre à coté de son lit.

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain au bout de trente minutes toute sèche, coiffée et habillée -en pyjama certes mais habillée- la mère à sa suite faisait des petits signes de victoire à son fils.  
Hinata s'étendait sur le futon les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle renifla et essuya le coin de ses yeux sous le regard inquiet de son ami blond. Il se coucha alors près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la jeune fille se laissa aller laissant toute sa tristesse s'évacuer.  
Elle se calma dix minutes plus tard et embrassa furtivement Naruto signe d'un quelconque remerciement.

 **"** ** **Tu penses que.. Je suis un fardeau ?****

 **-** ** **Pourquoi je penserais ça ?****

 **-** ** **... Je ne suis pas désirée.. Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi.**** Déclara t-elle entre deux sanglots.

 **-** ** **C'est faux! Moi par exemple j'ai toujours voulu quelqu'un comme toi... Tu es unique Hinata et j'espère que tu me crois.****

Hinata se retourna et l'embrassa. Naruto d'abord surprit répondit cependant à ce baiser qui devenait plus charnel. Ils firent danser leur langues ensemble.  
Hinata jouait avec les cheveux blonds de l'Uzumaki tandis que ce dernier les mains sur ses joues approfondissait ce baiser. Il baissa ensuite ses mains et frôla et toucha le fessier de la Hyuga qui gémit face à ce contact. Elle, elle défit la chemise du blondinet et contempla les muscles saillant qu'il arborait avant de venir embrasser la peau du jeune homme qui frissonna face à ce plaisir. Il délaissa ensuite le fessier de la jeune femme pour venir peloter les seins de la brune qui gémissait à chaque touché. Hinata titilla le blond avant de venir l'embrasser fougueusement voir sauvagement.  
Pendant ce contact elle oublia sa désastreuse journée et fondit dans les bras de ce jeune homme.

 **"** ** **Les enfants ! Le dîner est prêt !**** **"** Cria du rez-de-chaussée la mère de Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois et de rejoindre les parents en bas dans le salon.

Le dîner fut comment dire mouvementé, entre le père qui insinuait des choses et qui rendait mal à l'aise Hinata et la mère qui taquinait son fils pendant qu'il' l'aidait à ramener les plats.  
Hinata se sentait bien avec eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être de la famille. Et rien que cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à jouer au Scrabble avec la mère de Naruto puis cette dernière voyant qu'elle perdait était partie bouder dans les bras de son mari comme une enfant se qui fit sourire Hinata tendrement.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était dehors sous la véranda au bar de la piscine. Il était tellement beau. Le reflet de l'eau sur sa peau mate le rendait irrésistiblement craquant et le visage pensif lui donner un air mignon. Hinata ne pût s'empêcher de rougir face à lui et se faufila derrière et le prit par la taille.  
Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas en couple ils se comportaient tous deux comme tel.

Naruto tenait les mains d'Hinata. On entendait les grillons chanter leur sérénade nocturne devant la pleine lune scintillante.  
Le spectacle qu'offrait la nature était magnifique. Naruto se tourna et embrassa doucement Hinata. Il l'emmena vers la piscine et la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite la jeter dans l'eau. Surprise elle poussa un cri. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour voir Naruto s'esclaffer devant la mine déconfite de Hinata. Cependant trouvant injuste le fait qu'elle soit la seule mouillée dans l'eau elle lui demanda de l'aide et au lieu de sortir elle le poussa dans l'eau. Surprit il toussa et tandis que la Hyuga essayait de sortir de l'eau il l'agrippa et la refit tomber.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux avant que Naruto ne lui vole un baiser. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, seul était le chant des grillons. L'eau illuminée par la lune donnait un côté fantaisie à la situation. Il se dévisagèrent un moment avant de rapprocher leur visage et de sentir pour la énième fois leurs lèvres se toucher. Naruto tenait Hinata par la taille tendit qu'elle l'attrapa par le cou pour approfondir leur baiser mais Naruto l'arrêta.

 **"** ** **Attends.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.****

 **-** ** **D'accord.****

 **-** ** **Hinata, je crois que je t'aime..**** **"**

Bombom, le cœur d'Hinata s'emballa et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle mît un temps pour comprendre le sens de ces mots et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui glisser:

 **"** ** **Moi aussi**** **"**

Et alors ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois en tant que couple.

Impuissante et inutile. Insouciante et aveugle. Idiote et faible. Rien n'est jamais fini. Tu vas tomber de haut princesse et à ce moment remonter sera très dur. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans l'ignorance.

Il n'y a rien de plus navrant que de se sentir impuissant devant une souffrance, que de se heurter à un mur lorsque l'on est remplit de bonne volonté. Mais surtout  
vouloir le vrai, c'est s'avouer impuissant à le créer.


	7. Chapter 6

****Douleur**** ~Chapitre 6

 **« Quand on tue de grands rêves, Il coule beaucoup de sang. »**

 **Milan Kundera**  
 **  
**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Hinata vivait avec les Uzumaki et tout se passait pour le mieux. Entre temps elle avait récupéré ses affaires un jour où son père n'était pas là. Elle filait le parfait amour avec Naruto et leur relation était connue de tout le monde. Bien que d'abord réticent à l'idée de laisser sa Hinata dans les bras du blond, Kiba devait bien avouer qu'elle était encore plus heureuse qu'avant. Sakura courait toujours Sasuke qui s'en fichait éperdument. Mais ces jours heureux allaient prendre fin.

Ce jour-là Hinata et toute la clique était en cours quand un professeur vint l'interrompre:

" **Hinata ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?**

- **Bien sûr.**

\- **Je vous l'empreinte quelque temps. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser."**

Kiba surprit qu'un professeur demande à la voir demanda à Naruto s'il savait quelque chose mais il ne connaissait pas non plus la cause de cet appel. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Sakura le coupa:

" **Ca y est ! Elle va enfin se faire renvoyer ! C'est pas trop tôt !**

\- **Tu te crois drôle ?** Demanda sèchement Naruto.

\- **Très, t'as pas aimé ?**

\- **Tu-"**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un bruit sourd provenant du couloir se fit entendre. Curieux, les élèves, passèrent leurs têtes par dessus les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le couloir et ils virent la brunette à terre se tenant la joue, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Naruto voulu intervenir mais il resta bloqué en remarquant l'homme se tenant en face d'elle. Son père. Il s'approcha d'elle le visage furieux et lui agrippa les cheveux pour la relever. La professeur essaya de le calmer mais l'homme l'insulta et traîna la jeune fille jusqu'à la sortie. Elle avait laissé une petite tâche de sang sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et la tourna et vit que tous les élèves la regardait alors elle baissa son visage et se laissa traîner par son père jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors il lâcha ses cheveux et lui prit le poignet et la tira. La douleur était assez forte mais son dos encore meurtri tirait et lui faisait bien plus mal. Plus ils arrivaient à destination plus il serrait son étreinte. Arrivés dans la maison il la jeta dans un coin de cette dernière et s'imposa au dessus d'elle. Puis il parti vers sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une ceinture parsemée des morceaux de fer sortant et commença à la frapper pendant plus de deux heures sur tout le corps n'oubliant pas le dos. Elle avait mal, la douleur était insoutenable. le sang coulait le long de ses membres, de sa poitrine, de son dos. Ensuite il lâcha la ceinture pleine de sang et la frappa au visage. Et pour finir il la prit, là, sur le palier. Il partit enfin pour le travail laissant la brune le visage tuméfié et le corps charcuté. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger un doigt sans que la douleur lui lance. Elle avait crié pendant qu'il lui faisait subir tout ça mais personne n'était venu. Elle avait mal. Ses larmes lui faisaient mal. Elle avait des bleus de partout. Elle réussi tout de même à se hisser jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. Mais elle laissa une longue traînée de sang sur son passage. Elle fit couler l'eau difficilement et se plongea dedans. Son sang avait transformé l'eau en un bain de sang. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne s'était même pas déshabillée.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit son portable sonner. Son sac gisait par terre tout autour de son sang. Elle sorti de l'eau mais elle se fit plus mal encore. Elle réussi à atteindre son portable et voyant un appel manqué de Kiba elle se décida à le rappeler.

Il sonna plusieurs fois avant de décrocher:

" **Hinata ! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce qu'il se passait chez toi ?! Depuis combien de temps il te frappe ?!.. Passe moi le portable. Hinata ? C'est Naruto ! T'es chez toi ? On passe te voir !**

\- **N..Non..**

\- **Pourquoi ?! Je-Hinata ? C'est Sasuke. Écoute je sais pas ce que tu ressens mais on est tes amis donc on viendra.**

- **Ne.. Ne ven..ez pas.**

\- **Arrête tes conneries. Toute façon on arrive ! J'te repasse Kiba.**

\- **Hina ?! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux..**

- **Kiba.. Elle commença à pleurer. Ne venez pas, s'il vous plaît..**

- **Trop tard, on est là !** "

Il raccrocha. Hinata paniqua. Comment ça "on est là" ? Elle essaya de se relever mais elle retomba piteusement sur le sol. Son sang coulant encore. Ils ne devaient pas venir. Mais la porte sonna puis des coups sur la porte. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'agrippa au mur elle leur ouvrit et baissa la tête. Kiba entra en trombe et s'arrêta le visage blême en voyant le sang au sol et Hinata couverte de cet hémoglobine. Il commença à pleurer. Il la prit doucement dans ces bras et pleura. En répétant des pardons. Hinata, elle, ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kiba et pleura elle aussi. Naruto s'écroula au sol et Sasuke resta stoïque. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger et Kiba la porta, la brune toujours caché dans son cou. Il entra dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit. Il lui tint le menton et regarda son visage blessé. Les larmes du jeune recommencèrent à couler. Naruto courut dans la salle de bain et prit le nécessaire de soin. Ensuite ils commencèrent à la soigner.

Hinata ne réagissait pas, seule la douleur était maîtresse de son corps, elle souffrait, elle avait cru pouvoir s'échapper de ce cauchemar mais seuls les idiots pensent ça. Son lot quotidien était les larmes et la souffrance. Elle avait trop joué avec le destin. Elle avait pensait pouvoir partir et refaire sa vie mais sa vie n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. La vie est dure c'est une certitude mais essayer de faire bouger le destin à des répercutions horrible sur la vie d'autrui. Hinata, maintenant ne le savait que trop bien.

Ils la soignèrent pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire de miracle.

Naruto l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il voulait le tuer. Il détestait le père de la Hyuga. Son comportement était ignoble. Mais il ne savait pas que son père lui faisait l'inceste sinon il l'aurait massacré.

Ils durent partir. Naruto voulait la prendre mais Hinata refusa. Elle devait rester ici quelques temps. Une heure plus tard son père revint et se posta devant la télé une bouteille de bière a la main.

" **Hinata !** "

Elle sursauta et descendit doucement les marches pour ne pas défaire les bandages. arrivait devant lui il la scruta et lui dit:

" **.. Je suis désolé, j'ai était trop loin, mais j'étais seul et je savais pas quoi faire. Il me fallait une présence près de moi.. Hic.. J'ai été trop loin. Je suis un mauvais père.. Pardon.**

- **... Je.. je ne peux pas vous pardonner... J'ai-**

- **Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire ça ? Haha ! T'es tellement naïve pauvre idiote ! Non, si je t'ai appelée, c'est pour que tu me resserve de la bière. Jamais je ne serais désolé et encore moins je ne dirais que je suis un mauvais père vu que j'ai pas d'enfant. Ah ! Et tu restes à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et tes petits copains ainsi que Kiba n'ont pas le droit de venir bien entendu sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends! Maintenant bouge Bâtarde !** "

Hinata les larmes aux yeux s'exécuta et envoya ensuite un message à Kiba:

"Vous ne devez plus venir, mon père sait que vous êtes venu.. Je reviens dans quelques temps ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

DE Hinata."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

".. Putain! Je te jure que s'il te touche encore une fois ce fumier je l'explose! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver comme tout à l'heure alors j'accepte mais sache que c'est à contre-coeur. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as rien dis.. J'aurais pu t'aider

De Kiba"

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.. C'est trop long à expliquer alors je t'expliquerais quand je reviendrais. En attendant ne t'en fais pas. Bon je vais dormir. A bientôt

De Hinata"

"Ok.. Bye prends soin de toi !

De Kiba"

Cela faisait un mois que personne n'avait vu Hinata. Pas de nouvelle. Pas d'appel. Rien. Ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais ils étaient tous inquiets. Sakura aussi se faisait du soucis pour la brunette. Elle avait toujours été méchante avec elle mais au fond elle l'appréciait. Elle avait même pleuré quand elle a sut qu'elle ne viendrait plus pendant quelques temps mais elle feinta la poussière dans l'œil.

De son côté Hinata continuait d'être maltraitée. Les blessures étaient moins profondes qu'avant mais toujours était-il qu'elle avait mal. Elle reviendrait dans deux jours. Elle pansa ses blessures mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout cacher, comme les bleus sur le visage, les plaies sur les jambes -car elle boîte- Et dans le dos.

Les deux jours passèrent vite et Hinata se prépara pour la fac. Elle avait du mal à enfiler son t-shirt et son bas. Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put ses hématomes au visage.

Elle soupira. Elle descendit ensuite. Elle traversa le hall quand son père l'interpella:

" **hé ! Je te veux a la maison à 16h ! et si tu ne te dépêche pas tu aura affaire à moi.** "

La jeune fille déglutit et hocha la tête avant d'enfiler son gilet. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps. L'automne serait bientôt là, elle le sentait, l'air s'était fait plus frais. Elle marcha pendant quinze minutes et arriva enfin à destination. Elle baissa la tête et traversa la cour et alla jusqu'à la salle de cours.

 **La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance» – George Lucas**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fureur** Chapitre 7

 **Il se peut qu'un grand criminel, dans une fureur exaltée, s'extasie sur son courage et sur son succès ; mais le mal ne monte que pour tomber plus bas et de plus haut.**

 **Emeraude**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hinata. Les voix des élèves présents se turent pour laisser place au silence. La brune releva la tête et sourit. Si d'abord les jeunes gens furent surpris leurs visages s'illuminèrent d'un radieux sourire et allèrent la voir. Hinata, gênée, bafouilla des salutations et Kiba l'enlaça. Un mois qu'ils ne l'avait vu ni parlé. Elle leur avait manqué.  
Le brun la lâcha et Naruto l'embrassa. Il était tellement heureux de la voir. Il avait, bien sûr remarqué les blessures sur son visage mais ni avait pas prêté attention tellement le fait de la revoir le remplissait de joie.

 **"** ** **Tiens t'es revenue?**** **"**

Hinata lâcha son petit-ami et se retourna pour voir Sakura le visage moqueur.  
 **  
**  
 **"** ** **visiblement, oui.**** **"**

Sakura baissa la tête et se jeta sur la Hyuga trop surprise pour bouger. La rose pleurait. Pendant tout ce mois elle avait été inquiète au sujet de la brunette et la revoir lui enleva une épine du pied. Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette attention resta le regard dans le vide. Elle aussi pleurait. Ils lui avaient manqués. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir après si longtemps. Sans eux elle n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à vivre plus longtemps.

 **"** ** **Pardon, j'ai été odieuse avec toi alors que tu souffrais toute seule. Je.. J'ai eu si peur! j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon ni même ton amitié.. Mais je tenais a te le dire. Pardon Hinata !**** Sanglota Sakura.

 **-** ** **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisqu'il ni à rien à excuser... Merci de m'avoir aidée à avancer.. Vraiment. Sans toi, sans Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto et vous tous je me serait déjà tuée..**** Déclara la brune.

 **-** ** **Dis pas ça ! Tu dois continuer à vivre pour toi ! si tu le laisse gagner toutes ces années n'auront servies à rien.. Alors lève toi et marche vers l'avenir, c'est ce que tu dois faire pour lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur de lui.. Sois forte et puis tu n'es plus seule maintenant! Chaque jours ne sera que mieux ! C'est une promesse.**** cria la rose le regard sévère.

 **-** ** **Pour une fois Sakura je suis d'accord avec toi ! T'es pas seule**** **.** Affirma Sasuke.  
 **-** ** **J'ai toujours raison !**** Se vanta la rose fière."

Hinata s'extirpa des bras de son amie et lui sourit. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait trouvé des gens merveilleux qui l'aideront à vivre et supporter cette situation.

Les cours se passèrent sans accro et à 16h les élèves purent partir. Kiba trop heureux de revoir son amie lui demanda de rester dehors avec eux et elle accepta oubliant l'ordre de son père. Ils étaient tous allés au karaoké pour fêter la venue de leur amie. Ils chantèrent pendant plus de deux heures avant de partir leur temps écoulé. L'espace d'un instant elle oublia ses problèmes et trop même.

 **"** ** **Je te veux à la maison à 16h30 sinon tu sais se qu'il t'attends !**** **"**

Hinata sursauta en se rappelant de l'ordre de son paternel. Elle paniqua et devint blême, ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre et ils la virent partir en courant. Kiba essaya de la retenir mais trop tard elle était déjà à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle avait couru jusqu'à chez elle. Elle était devenue livide en voyant son père à la fenêtre lui faire un signe de tête. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança lentement jusqu'au salon et elle se prit un coup de poing magistral qui la fit voler dans la pièce. Elle cracha du sang et tremblait. Elle hissa ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de son père et elle remarqua toute la fureur dans ces derniers. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-elle put être si idiote et oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit ?  
Le père la prit par le col de son t-shirt et l'agrippa par le cou. Il lui serra assez pour lui faire croire qu'elle allait mourir. Il la lâcha ensuite et lui donna des coups dans l'abdomen avant de laisser. Elle avait mal. Elle se releva au bout de dix minutes et prit son portable qui n'avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis son retour et décrocha le souffle court.

 **"** ** **O..Oui ?**** ****

 ** **\- Hinata ? Pourquoi t'es partie si vite ?**** demanda Kiba à l'autre bout du fil. **  
**  
 **-** ** **..J..J'avais.. Oublié.. Que je.. Devais rentrer vite..**** Répondit-elle le souffle court suite à ses blessures. **  
**  
 **-** ** **T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! Il.. Il t'a fait un truc ?!****

 **-** ** **N..Non.. Je dois te laisser.. A demain.****

 **-** ** **..Hm. Ouais à demain."****

Elle raccrocha et monta dans sa chambre. Là-bas elle se coucha sur son lit et toucha son ventre. Il lui avait certainement fait un bleu. Elle se releva et alla dans sa salle de bain où elle put constater les ampleurs du désastre. Son cou avait des bleus qui commençaient à pointer et quand elle releva son haut le résultat n'était guère mieux. Elle soupira, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le jet d'eau quand une voix l'interpella.

 **"** ** **Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas ? T'en a marre de cette situation non ? Alors crève, de toute façon c'est tous des hypocrites. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils s'en feront quand tu auras disparu ? Ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt. Ils te disent de belles paroles pour te mettre en confiance mais quand tu auras vraiment besoin d'eux ils partiront un par un ! Ce sont tous des menteurs ! Finis en t'avais presque réussi, recommence et cette fois te rate pas ! Il n'y aura personne pour te dire stop ! Aller crève ! Crève ! Crève ! Crève !**** Criait sans cesse la voix dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et se tint les cheveux et se répéta que tout était faux, qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière essayant de chasser cette idée de la tête mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle entendit un bruit de métal et tomba sur une lame de rasoir. Cet objet lui fit remonter un souvenir qu'elle avait essayait d'oublier.

C'était il y a deux ans jours pour jours. Elle venait de rentrer du lycée quand son père l'avait appelée. Elle y était allée et abusa d'elle. Elle était ensuite partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avait pleuré toute la soirée et le cerveau embué de mauvaise pensées, elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine et avait prit une lame de rasoir dans le tiroir. Elle s'était assise ensuite sur une chaise et avait commencé à se tailler la veine mais son père était arrivé à ce moment là et l'avait arrêtée. C'était la seule fois où elle l'avait vu inquiet. Il l'avait giflée et forcée à lâcher l'objet tranchant.

Hinata regarda l'objet et secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'était pas lâche. Elle le remit à sa place. Elle sortit et retourna sur son lit et s'endormit. Sa nuit fut pleine de cauchemars en tout genre. Elle s'était souvent relevée en sueur sans jamais garder de souvenir de ses rêves.

Le lendemain, elle eut du mal à sortir de son lit mais y arriva. Elle se rendit dans sa salle d'eau et fit sa toilette quotidienne.

 **"** ** **Prends la ! Je sais que tu veux ! Au moins pour te dire que c'est comme une sortie ! Prends cette lame comme si c'était une barrière**** **."**

Hinata croyait devenir folle. Une petite voix l'obligée à en finir. Elle avait peur mais trouva pertinent ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et la prit pour la mettre dans son sac. Elle mit ensuite du fond de teint sur son cou et s'habilla d'un t-shirt blanc cassé et d'un slim noir. Pour les shorts elle devait attendre ses jambes étaient encore trop marqués et puis il faisait assez froid dehors. Elle descendit ensuite et mit son gilet de la même couleur que son bas et des chaussures montantes blanches et partie en se rappelant de revenir avant 16h30.

Elle avait rejoint Kiba sur le chemin et les autres. Ils étaient arrivés juste avant que le court ne démarre. Elle s'était installée et disposé ses affaires sur la table et écoutait attentivement le professeur quand la petite voix revint à l'assaut.  
 **  
**  
 **"** ** **Une petite fille innocente ? Oui ! Une victime des mensonges des uns et des actes d'autres ? Oui ! Tu as pris la lame sers t'en ! Tu n'as rien a perdre ! Aller sors et va en finir ! C'est l'enfer pour toi ici ! Arrête de t'accrocher, de croire que tout finira par s'arranger parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux! Regarde autour de toi ! Ils t'ont déjà tous zappés. Tu n'existes plus pour eux ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! T'es un fardeau ! T'es née pour la douleur, la souffrance, la haine et la peur, pour vivre dans le noir complet ! C'est une vie ça tu crois ? Non, moi je suis sûre que tu détestes tous ces gens pitoyables !****

 **-** ** **C'est faux!**** **"**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**Tout le monde s'était retourné. Elle avait crié haut et fort en en surprenant beaucoup et en faisant ricaner d'autres.

 **"** ** **Un problème mademoiselle ? J'ai fait une erreur sur l'exercice ?**** demanda le professeur."

Hinata rouge comme une pivoine marmonna un "non" et se cacha tout le reste du cours.  
Dehors Kiba et Sakura n'arrêtaient pas de la charrier. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre.

 **"** ** **Haha ! C'était excellent Hina ! Sans déconner je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris de toute ma vie ! Hahaha !**** se moqua Kiba **  
**  
 **-** ** **Mais pour..Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça ? Tu rêvais ou quoi ?!**** ria Sakura.

 **-** ** **Les écoute pas ma belle, ils sont débiles.**** l'encouragea son copain blond.

 **-** ** **.. Merci.. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit..****

 **-** ** **Haha ! Elle rêvait ! Elle rêvait !**** se moquèrent ensemble les deux compères.

 **-** ** **Vous êtes chiants à la fin vous deux ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous.**** Railla Sasuke.

 **-** ** **C'est bon ! Comme si tu n'avais pas trouvé ça drôle.**** Se défendit Kiba

 **-** ** **Une fois c'est bon, deux fois c'est lourd.****

 **-** ** **Pardoon Sasuke chéri!**** Rigola Sakura."

Le brun souffla et prit de l'avance sur ses amis qui le rattrapèrent laissant seuls les deux amants. Naruto prit la main d'Hinata et la tira pour l'arrêter. Elle le regarda incrédule et le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui savoura ce plaisir. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après et décidèrent de rejoindre les autres pour manger. Ils furent charriés par une Sakura et un Kiba trop curieux ce qui gêna Hinata. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien même s'ils voulaient tous savoir le pourquoi du comment Hinata était maltraitée chez elle.  
La sonnerie avertit au bout d'une heure les élèves de la fin de la pause et qu'ils devaient repartir en cours. Hinata s'arrêta aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir quand la sonnerie de son portable sonna et en regardant l'appelant elle devint aussi blanche que la neige et décrocha la gorge nouée.

 **"Oui ?**

 **-** ** **Petite insolente ! Comment oses-tu me faire attendre ?! Ça va te coûter gros, sois en sûre ! Petite effrontée ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que si tu n'es pas à la maison avant 16h je te tue !****

 **-** ** **M..Mais mes cours ne finissent qu'à 17h30.. Je ne peux..****

 **-** ** **Très bien alors écoute moi bien sale bâtarde ! Si jamais tu n'es pas là avant seize heure je te tue, tu m'as bien compris ? Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air! Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre ta voix de traînée !**** **"**

Hinata lança son portable contre une porte et il se brisa. Il l'empêche même d'aller en cours.. Il ne veut pas qu'elle aie de vie. Elle pleura en silence dans un coin des toilettes puis elle se rappela la présence de la lame et alla dans un cabinet, s'enferma et s'assit sur la cuvette le visage mort. Les larmes coulants encore, elle sortit d'une main tremblante la lame et la positionna sur les veines de son poignet. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que le voir se décrocher ne l'étonnerait pas. Elle eut soudain un haut le cœur et l'envie de vomir se fit présente et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé à midi. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et assise contre la paroi le visage blanc, elle releva son visage déformé par la tristesse et souffla. Elle revint poser son regard blanc sur la lame prête à trancher sa veine; Elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait la faire reculer, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale alors autant en finir non? Elle appuya doucement sur le métal contre sa peau et une goutte de sang perla. **"** ** **Tranche !"**** Ce simple contact lui fit atrocement mal alors imaginez ce que se sera quand elle se sectionnera la veine. **"** ** **Tranche !**** **"** Elle ferma fortement les yeux et rejoua dans sa tête les six années de sa vie; les pires qu'il puissent arriver. Elle repensa au scandale qu'elle avait provoquer. Aux regards de ses amis. **"** ** **Tranche !**** **"** De Kiba impuissant. **"** ** **Tranche !**** **"** Elle se rappela la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand son père l'avait frappée. **"** ** **tranche !**** **"** Elle appuya un peu plus sur la lame et la fit glisser sans brutalité mais en appuyant assez fort. **"** ** **Tranche !**** **"** elle s'entailla n'en pouvant plus. Cette fois personne ne l'en empêchera. Elle était seule et son père voulait la voir mourir. Finalement la voix avait raison. Elle vivait pour rien. Elle n'avait pas de but dans la vie. C'était le trou noir complet. Elle appuya la lame contre sa veine et commença à trancher. **"** ** **Vas-y**** **"** Elle serra les dents, le sang giclant contre la paroi et la porte. **"** ** **Meurs**** **"** Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre et se laissa aller. Son fluide vital coulait toujours plus sur le sol froid de la pièce. Il se transforma vite en une flaque conséquente. Elle ferma les yeux et perdit pied. Elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil éternel. Le liquide chaud s'échapper de sa blessure béante. Elle oublia le monde qui l'entourait.

De l'autre côté, dans le couloir un groupe de filles entra dans les toilettes et crièrent en voyant la marre de sang. Elles ouvrirent la porte et virent la brune étendue au sol la lame dans la main les vêtements maculés de sang et les poignets ouverts. Elles partirent chercher de l'aide et les professeurs et élèves accoururent. Naruto voyant son aimée à terre couru vers elle. Il la sortit du local et lui cria de se réveiller. Mais elle ne bougea pas, alors il lui fit du bouche à bouche mais toujours rien. Kiba s'avança et mit sa veste sur les blessures de la Hyuga mais c'était trop tard elle venait de perdre pratiquement tout son sang. Sasuke essaya de faire son possible lui aussi en lui faisant un massage cardiaque mais rien ne fit réagir la jeune fille. L'ambulance arriva dix minutes après. Les élèves furent écartés de la scène et ils purent lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Ensuite ils lui enlevèrent le haut et mirent le défibrillateur en marche et augmentèrent à chaque minute la pulsion. Ils lui avait mit un électrocardiogramme portatif sur le pouls et continuèrent leur massage jusqu'à avoir un résultat et au bout de la sixième fois le cœur recommença à battre. Faiblement certes mais à battre tout de même. Sakura s'effondra au sol la main sur le cœur et pleura comme une gamine. Kiba aussi pleura et Sasuke les soutint.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent ensuite un brancard et positionnèrent la jeune fille dessus. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au camion et la mirent dedans. Son état était inquiétant. Le sang perdu était inquiétant. Son manque de souffle était inquiétant. Son teint pâle était inquiétant. Ses battements de cœur étaient inquiétants.

Son état était inquiétant. " **Pourvu qu'elle vive.** "

 **Quand une personne a mal, qu'elle ne sait plus où aller se morfondre. Quand tout dérape et que son mal-être prend le dessus quand dans sa tête les souvenirs les plus noirs réapparaissent. pour elle il n'y a qu'une solution de s'échapper. La mort.  
Il ne faut jamais trop s'attacher aux gens. Ils nous bercent d'illusions. Noyés de leur tendre parole et de leur mots doux, ils nous rendent accroc et paradoxalement heureux. Et l'instant qui suit, ils s'en vont, seul la douleur nous envahi. Les souvenirs. Les larmes. La tristesse. Et notre vie vide qui continue. Une personne seule peut faire mille et une chose pour essayer de revivre; seulement des fois on n'y arriva pas. On plonge dans un sommeil qui dure l'éternité. Dans la vie on ne peut pas avoir la certitude absolue mais s'il y a une chose dont on peut être sure c'est que rien ne dure.  
**

 **C'est dur mais c'est comme ça. Dans la vie soit on vit, soit on meurt. Soit on gagne soit on perd. Soit on respire soit on s'étouffe. Un cercle vicieux ? Non, C'est la vie c'est tout; juste ça.. juste des années qui disparaissent petit à petit.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Seule** ~Chapitre 8

 **« Les larmes ont besoin de solitude pour bien rouler, elles méprisent la communauté, la communauté les méprise et elles ne sortent que d'une seule gorge. »**

Nina Bouraoui

L'ambulance venait d'arriver dans la parking des urgences. Ils sortirent en vitesse la jeune fille et l'emmenèrent dans le bloc opératoire. Son état venait de chuter un peu plus. chaque seconde comptait. Elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Sa vie était maintenant entre les mains de jeunes internes..

De leurs côtés, les élèves de l'école encore sous le choc avaient quitté l'établissement plus tôt. Naruto bouillonnait de rage. Sakura essaya de le calmer mais en vain. Elle aussi en voulait à l'homme qui avait poussé sa propre fille à faire ça. Hinata, avait attenté à sa propre vie sous l'influence d'un homme aveuglé. Naruto avait lavé tant de fois ses mains mais à leur vue il revoyait le sang de sa bien-aimée. Elle en avait perdu tellement que ce serait un miracle si elle s'en sortait. Si elle se réveillait.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le centre du problème.

Ils étaient maintenant devant l'imposante maison et sonnèrent à la porte. Deux minutes plus tard elle s'ouvrit sur un homme en chemise et pantalon de costard noir. Il releva les yeux et aperçu les trois jeunes. Ils fronça les sourcils et demanda:

 **"C'est pour quoi ?"**

Un coup fit tomber l'homme. Un autre s'abattit sur le visage de l'homme trop surpris pour bouger. Naruto assénait le père de la brune de coups. Il voulait la venger. Le tuer. Lui faire subir ce qu'il faisait subir à cette fille. Il le frappa encore avant que Sasuke ne l'arrête. Il releva le blond et laissa l'homme revenir sur ses jambes. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi ce gamin l'avait frappé. Il le regarda le visage rouge et un œil au beurre noir commençant à pointer le bout de son nez.

 **"Ça va pas ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris abruti ? Demanda, outré, l'homme brun.**  
 **  
\- Elle va mourir ! Vous allez la tuer !** Lui gueula Kiba

 **\- De qui vous parlez ?**

 **\- De votre fille ! Elle s'est ouvert les veines dans les toilettes du campus !**

 **\- Quoi ? Encore ?**

 **\- Comment ça encore ? Demanda le blond impatient.**

 **\- Elle avait déjà essayé de le faire mais j'étais arrivé à temps. Cette enfant est un vrai poison.**

 **\- Comment pouvez vous parlez comme ça de vôtre propre fille ? C'est impensable !** S'étrangla la rose.

 **\- Cette fille n'est pas mon enfant ; Je n'en ai jamais eu. Sa traînée de mère m'a trompé et elle est née. Elle n'avait jamais étédésirée. Jamais.**

 **\- Qu..**

 **\- Ma femme n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait et cette bâtarde aussi. Mon rêve le plus cher est qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. Je ne serais jamais aussi heureux!**

 **\- Espèce de pourriture !** S'écria le blond à bout de nerf.

 **\- C'est tout ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler de cette sotte.**

 **\- Non att-"**

Le père venait de refermer la porte. Naruto, tambourina dessus pendant cinq minutes et arrêta voyant que ça ne servait à rien. Il avait la rage au ventre. Sa fille ou pas il n'avait pas à la traiter comme ça. Elle avait tout de même le droit à un minimum de respect. Il frappa le mur et se blessa la main avant de partir chez lui. Les autres firent de même.

A l'intérieur le père se laissa glisser contre le mur et pleura. Sa fille allait mourir par sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire tant de mal mais il avait tellement souffert. Pendant toutes ses années il s'était senti trahi et il savait que ces jeunes avaient raison. Il avait tué sa fille sans le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait la revoir au moins une fois, lui sourire sans devoir la frapper. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard ivoire sur elle, il voyait sa femme et cet homme inconnu. Il avait était seul pendant toutes ses années. Récidiviste par amour. Il aimait sa fille. Il l'aimait mais c'était trop dur. Pourtant un jour il faudra bien qu'il lui parle et ce jour ne saurait tarder.

De son côté, la brune semblait paisible. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait essayée d'en finir. Elle était rattaché à de nombreux appareils tous aussi complexes les uns que les autres. Mais même si en dehors elle semblait calme ce ne fut pas le cas dedans où elle combattait en son fort intérieur pour lutter contre la mort. La voix revenait souvent à la charge lui disant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais Hinata ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle avait vraiment fait ce pour quoi elle se battait. Comment la prendrait-on au sérieux maintenant qu'elle avait fait ça ?

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre où juste une petite lumière jaune tamisée faisait office de clarté. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de cette sombre pièce le visage larmoyant se répétant sans cesse: **"Non tout ça est faux".**

Elle releva ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et remarqua une forme se dessiner dans la pénombre. Curieuse, elle se leva et s'avança vers elle et distingua clairement sa défunte mère qui, les bras ouverts, lui faisait signe de venir alors sans hésiter, elle s'accrocha à elle et s'imprégna de sa chaleur. La mère était assez grande, le visage doux, et de long cheveux noir descendant en jet sur son bassin. Elle caressa la tête de sa progéniture et mit sa main sous le menton de l'adolescente et la regarda.

 **"Tu es devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Raconte moi tout."**

Hinata se lança alors dans un récit qui dura des heures. Elles avaient toutes les deux pleuré. La femme ne savait que trop bien la souffrance que sa fille avait enduré. Mais elle lui avait dit de se battre pour ne pas laisser son père gagner quoi qu'il en coûtait. Elle devait être forte et ne pas montrer sa faiblesse sinon il aurait toujours raison d'elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait vivre pour pouvoir tout réussir et lui prouver qu'il a toujours eut tort. Sa mère disparut ensuite. Hinata replongea dans le néant et resta seule.

 **"Toujours, tu as toujours été seule. Tu croyais que du jour au lendemain ils allaient nous reconnaître comme leur amie ? Tu t'es trop voilé la face. T'as toujours vécue dans l'ombre de Kiba qui n'en fichait pas une. Je suis sûre que tu le sais mais que tu as peur de découvrir que j'ai raison. Ah ! Tu te demande sûrement qui je suis et pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?"**

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite fille d'environ 5 ans apparutdevant la jeune fille la faisant sursauter. Elle ne l'avait que trop bien reconnue. C'était elle quand elle était encore une enfant. Elle avait une coupe au carré, un visage d'ange et des opales blanches magnifiques.

Hinata la scruta pendant un moment et se releva. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et cette dernière la gifla de sa petite main avant de lui crier:

 **"Arrête de faire l'ignorante ! Tu crois qu'avant qu'il commence quelqu'un a déjà eu pitié de nous ?! Tu crois vraiment ce que te dise ces personnes ? Ils ne nous connaissent pas ! ils ne savaient pas tout ce que l'on a du faire pour pouvoir trouver une place dans ce monde de merde ! Et tu crois qu'ils se soucient de ça ? Non ! Ils veulent juste avoir bonne conscience et te faire croire qu'ils sont heureux à tes côtés. Regarda cet abruti blond ! Quand il a vu tes blessures il est parti en courant comme un chien ayant peur de l'orage! Il n'a pas voulu affronté la tempête qui se préparait à l'horizon. Il s'est carapaté comme une tortue se cache dans sa carapace pour ne pas affronter les problèmes du monde.**

 ****  
 **-C'est faux! c'est moi.. Qui lui est dit de partir..**

 **-Ah ! Parce que tu crois que s'il t'aimait vraiment il serait parti ? Il serait resté et aurait cherché une explication rationnelle ! Mais non, il est parti la queue entre les jambes ce trouillard ! Et prenons Kiba qui devait normalement être avec toi depuis des années n'a pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé ! Il a gobé aveuglément tout ce que tu lui disais et n'a pas cherché à en comprendre le sens caché. S.O.S. ! Et Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais fait attention à toi ainsi que cette idiote de Sakura, deux beaux hypocrites ces gens ! Se souciaient-ils de toi avant l'arrivée de Naruto et l'accident dans le couloir ? Non ! Et me cherche pas des excuses, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils s'en foutaient complètement ! Faut pas être aveugle pour comprendre qu'ils se sont tous foutus de nous ! de toi ! Alors ouvre les yeux et comprends ! T'es seule ! On est seules ! On aura jamais de chance alors t'as fais le meilleur choix. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter tout ira bien maintenant ! Maintenant que tu ne vis plus !"**

Hinata laissa des larmes couler mais se rattrapa vite et dévisagea la petite fille. Elle aussi pleurait. la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Elles pleurèrent.

D'un coup Hinata se réveilla et arracha tous les fils qui la maintenait en vie et lança divers objets dans la pièce en criant et pleurant. Les infirmiers accoururent et essayèrent de la calmer mais rien n'arrivait à la ramener à la raison, la peine et la douleur de la jeune fille ressortait après des années terrée dans le silence. Après des années de mensonges. Elle enleva les pansements de ses poignets et les griffèrent. Les aides-soignants arrivèrent et lui firent lâcher prise mais c'était sans compter la jeune fille et sa douleur qui les frappèrent et les mordirent avant de courir se cacher dans la salle de bain. Ses poignets avaient recommencés à saigner. Elle criait, pleurait. Insultait, jetait les objets à sa portée. Elle avait mal. Mais c'était plus une douleur psychique qu'une douleur physique. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura pendant des heures. Elle se lâcha et cria toute la peine qui pendant six ans avait été enfouie au fond d'elle. Elle avait trouvait le moyen de se libérer de ce cauchemar. De cet enfer mais à chaque fois qu'elle se croyait libérer elle revenait à elle et découvrait qu'elle était encore possédée par le mal qui la rongeait à petit feu. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de tristesse. Elle était seule. Quand elle s'était réveillée personne ne se tenait ses côtés. Personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien, juste un silence horrible, comme chez elle. Elle avait réalisé, elle avait comprit, ce que la petite fille voulait lui faire prendre conscience. Elle allait devenir folle c'était certain. Elle n'arrivait jamais à rien. Même se tuer elle n'en était pas capable. Et pourtant elle en était convaincue. **"Cette fois c'est la bonne"** elle avait pensé avant de se couper. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser calmement. Elle déroula le papier à côté d'elle et en entoura ses poignets pour arrêter le sang. Non. Elle ne devait pas, elle devait prendre le problème à bras le corps. Fini la fille lâche, faible et trop gentille. Elle devait s'endurcir. mais quand on est de nature calme et tranquille devenir l'exact opposé et encore assez dur. une chose était sure; elle venait de mourir de l'intérieur.

Elle ne se comprenait pas. En finir ? Ou pas ? Mourir ? Ou vivre ? Seule ? Ou pas ? Toutes ces questions remplissaient sa tête qui devint lourde. Elle se coucha sur le carrelage froid et laissa son crâne se calmer. Elle était seule.

Elle se réveilla. La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville et elle pouvait apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle se releva et regarda le sol. De petites gouttes de sang jonchaient le sol insipide de l'hôpital. Elle entendit taper à la porte et ouvrit de grand yeux en entendant la voix de ses amis.

 **"Hinata? Ça va ?** Demanda la voix de Kiba.

 **\- Arrête, les internes ont dit qu'elle avait pété un câble..** **On devrait la laisser se calmer.** Expliqua Sakura.

\- **Idiote! Elle a besoin de nous.. Mais..** Douta le blond.

 **\- Partez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Cassez vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Vous êtes des menteurs ! Vous n'en avez rien a faire de moi alors ne vous sentez pas obligés de venir!**

 **\- Hinata.. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Arrêtez de jouer les hypocrites ! je ne suis pas votre amie alors partez !**

 **\- Hin-**

 **\- Dégagez !"**

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et une porte se fermer. Ils venaient de partir. Hinata s'effondra. Alors c'était vrai. Ce qu'avait dit la petite avait toujours était vrai. Seule. Seule. Seule. Elle pleura fort pour extirper toute cette tristesse.

La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage. On essaye de s'en aller et de vivre heureux mais comment faire quand les doutes nous assaillent? Nous voulons tous vivre heureux et avoir une vie paisible mais la vie est beaucoup plus dure qu'elle n'y parait. Une parole peut fausser toute une vie. Une parole peut faire douter beaucoup de choses. Une parole peut blesser et faire prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose à une personne en proie au doute et à la solitude. Une parole peut faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté comme du bon. Peu à peu la solitude nous tue et nous ment. Nous pensons bien faire mais en réalité on se trompe. Il n'y a pas deux temps pareils de solitude car on n'est jamais seul de la même façon. La solitude est un monstre. La solitude est un enfer pour ceux qui tentent d'en sortir ; elle est aussi le bonheur pour les ermites qui se cachent. Mais parfois l'enfer peut ce transformer en paradis.

Hinata est aveuglée par la peine et les paroles que la rose a dit. Une parole en fausse une autre...


	10. Chapter 9

**Peine** ~Chapitre 9

 **Le monde est un endroit magnifique pour lequel il vaut la peine de se battre.**  
Anonyme

Trois mois. Trois mois jours pour jours depuis l'histoire de l'hôpital avec ses amis. Trois mois que personne n'est venu la voir. Trois mois qu'elle culpabilisait. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre aux senteurs de désinfectant. Elle regardait la foule courir du matin au soir le regard vide, mort comme son âme, abandonnée et apeurée, sans pouvoir crier sa peine. Elle se sentait morte de l'intérieur, une coquille vide, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle ne détournait le regard que quand les soins se faisaient appeler. Elle ne parlait plus vraiment, dépassée par les événements elle avait arrêtée tout contact avec qui que ce soit. A quoi bon continuer quand on sait que l'on ne représente rien pour qui que ce soit ? A quoi bon se mentir ; elle s'était assez bien voilé la face. Elle avait assez brouillé ses pensées et sa raison. Elle avait laissé tomber le fait qu'un jour peut-être elle serait acceptée. Faible. Idiote. Aveugle. Ces trois mots existaient pour la qualifier le regard perdu comme les autres elle regardait le temps filer. Elle était morte de l'intérieur le jour de sa tentative. Elle avait entendu parler de « Butterfly Project » mais elle ne s'y était pas attarder, à quoi bon quand on a perdu le goût de vivre et puis ce n'était pas un papillon qui allait lui redonner la force de vivre. Les séquelles étaient maintenant trop présentes, trop importantes, trop profondes. Son corps lui rappelait le manque de puissance et d'envie. Oui ses blessures lui rappelaient sa vie monotone remplie de pleures et de cris.

 **  
**  
Elle soupira et descendit de son lit pour sortir de cette chambre. Elle devait prendre l'air sinon elle risquait d'étouffer. Elle se munit de son déambulateur et sortit de la pièce où l'odeur du désinfectant lui brûlait le nez. Elle descendit les marches la séparant du jardin. En chemin, elle rencontra des infirmiers qui la saluèrent. Elle avança jusqu'au lieu désiré et s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un cyprès. Elle souffla et ferma les trois mois la seule qui lui parlait était la jeune fille dans sa tête. C'était la seule maintenant à qui elle pouvait parler. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été seule.

Un jeune homme courait à perdre haleine sur le chemin le menant à la fac. Depuis trois mois il n'arrivait plus à dormir et le faire manger était devenu un parcours du combattant. En effet Kiba avait perdu le goût de rire, de parler, de sourire et de pleurer. Il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps il y a peu de temps quand Hinata avait essayée de partir. Il n'aimait pas dire "mourir" parce qu'il pensait que cela aurait donné la poisse à son amie. Alors : elle avait failli partir.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble. Il était inéluctablement en retard alors à quoi bon y aller ? Il sortit son portable et chercha la personne qui l'intéressait et composa le numéro :

 **"Allô ?** Demanda l'interlocuteur.

 **_ Pain ? C'est Kiba.** S'annonça le jeune homme.

 **_ Hm, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **_ Me ravitailler.**

 **_ Tu veux quoi ?**

 **_ Un sachet, et deux cachets.**

 **_ Tu as assez pour payer ?**

 **_ Oui.**

 **_ Rejoins moi à l'endroit habituel."**

Il raccrocha. Il avait replongé. D'abord doucement puis peu à peu c'était redevenu une habitude comme les autres. Quoi de mieux que se droguer pour oublier tous ses problèmes ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait reprit. Il était faible. Kiba était faible. La seule femme qui comptait vraiment pour lui ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il se sentait impuissant et la drogue l'aidait à combler son manque de puissance. Il avait de la peine pour la jeune fille aux yeux de nacres. Il avait envie d'aller la voir mais il avait peur qu'elle voit les traces d'injections sur ses bras. Elles étaient assez voyantes, pour ne pas dire trop. Il abaissa ses manches et partit en direction du quartier défavorisé. Maintenant il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait dans ce lieu infâme où les pires ordures se retrouvaient pour mettre en place des plans tout aussi odieux pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Un endroit où la loi du plus fort régnait.

Un endroit où les meurtres étaient fréquents, où pour survivre on devait se salir les mains. Voici les bas fonds de la capitale. Le quotidien des drogués, des macs, des dealers, des prostituées, des voleurs, des tueurs, des récidivistes.

Le brun aux tatouages passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'engagea dans l'étroite ruelle d'où se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde de pisse et de vomi. Il grimaça mais continua tout de même. A quoi bon essayer de rester neutre. Il avait mal. Il était seul. Il avait de la peine. Tout à coup il s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose de froid se poser sur son cou. Il ne bougea pas et entendit son "assaillant" bouger sur le côté. Le brun soupira et enleva la lame de son cou avec un grand air blasé sur le visage. Il avait l'habitude, ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il fixa son agresseur et repartit. Il arriva enfin dans ce bidonville. Il rentra dans une sorte de maison faite en briques et en taule, il frappa et entra sans même entendre le propriétaire dire "entrez". Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il devait prendre sa came. il en avait besoin. Il tremblait. L'excitation peut-être ou le manque. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il en voulait maintenant.

Il franchit une porte et se retrouva devant un jeune homme plus âgé que lui, les cheveux oranges -une teinture- et le visage troué de piercings ainsi que les oreilles. Il lui tendit un sachet et deux cachets. Kiba lui donna l'argent avant de sourire de ses dents pointues et les prit sans demander son reste et repartit.

Il se dépêcha de retourner chez lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il prit dans une commode une boîte bien rangée : une seringue était posée à l'intérieur . Il la prit délicatement et la posa sur le rebord de son lavabo avant d'enlever sa ceinture et de s'en faire un garrot. Ensuite il versa du liquide dans la seringue avec de la poudre et se l'injecta dans le bras. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et il sentit une vague de bien-être lui traverser le corps. Il ferma les yeux et se délecta de son petit plaisir. Bonheur qui ne dura pas car son téléphone sonna. Il dut abandonner ces sensations pour aller répondre. Il décrocha amer :

 **" Quoi ?**

 **_ C'est Hinata ! Elle a fait une crise.** Paniqua la voix dans le combiné.

 **_ Quoi ?! Quel genre de crise ?** S'inquiéta Kiba.

 **_ Hémorragie interne. Elle était sortie dans le jardin quand ças'est passé !**

 **_ Putain ! Cracha le brun. Vous êtes où ?**

 **_ On allez se rendre à l'hôpital. On se rejoint là-bas.**

 **_ Ok."**

Le brun jeta son portable et mit sa veste. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il devait aller la voir. Lui assurer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il courut comme jamais. Il courut comme si sa propre vie était en jeu. Si elle meurt, il se tue. C'était simple.

Il arriva dans le bâtiment le souffle court, la gorge sifflante, le visage rouge. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher ses traces de drogue et puis il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait juste la voir. Juste la voir. La voir.. Il s'approcha de la chambre de la brune et son cœur battait plus fort. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il la détailla du regard. Ses longs cheveux bleutés avaient encore poussés. Elle avait un masque à oxygène et le visage pâle. On pouvait y distinguer le parcours de ses veines. Il la regardait tristement. Elle lui manquait. Son sourire lui manquait. Sa voix lui manquait. Son regard lui manquait. Son rire lui manquait. Elle était celle qui le maintenait en vie. Celle qui avait réussit à le faire décrocher de cette saleté de poudre blanche. « Farine du diable » était le nom qu'elle employait pour ce poison qui détruisait les neurones. Elle avait toujours réussit à le faire devenir ce qu'il était avant. Mais maintenant ? Oui maintenant ? Il était redevenu cet homme faible face au regard doux de Lucy. Lucy ? Cette drogue qui le rendait dépendant. Celle qui le rendait minable. Qui le rendait fou. Celle qui empoisonnait sa vie. Qui lui faisait oublier ce pour quoi il se battait. Celle qui enfouissait ses problèmes pour ne venir les dénicher qu'après le dévergondage. Car oui, Lucy dévergondait les gens. Les rendait violent. Les faisait devenir fous au point de ne plus pouvoir se séparer d'elle. Lucy était une belle manipulatrice. Toujours là, bien cachée dans un verre ou un sachet. Elle venait d'une chanson des Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" LSD.

Son visage se crispa et il ne put retenir ses larmes davantage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien ne tournait comme il le voulait. Il s'excusa. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Les autres personnes présentes le regardèrent avec une tristesse non voilée sur le visage. Ils avaient mal. Tous. Mais le plus malheureux à cet instant était Kiba.

 **" Hinata.. Souviens toi ! Tu m'avais promis de vivre chaque seconde comme si demain était la fin du monde.. Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais être libre. Alors pour toi c'est ça la liberté ? Pour toi c'est ça vivre ? Tu m'avais promis. Merde ! Réveille toi maintenant arrête de me faire peur ! Hina.."**

A ce moment précis une main vint se poser sur la joue de Kiba. Il releva le visage et vit la seule fille à qui il voulait voir les yeux, le regardait avec une douceur infinie.

 **"Non..** Commença t-elle faiblement. je n'ai pas oublié. **Comment aurais-je pu ? Mais.. C'est dur... Je n'ai plus la force de vivre... J'ai plus le goût de rien. Et... Et toi ! Tu reviens après trois mois passés sous silence ! Tu reviens, je devrais t'en vouloir.. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Kiba...** Elle posa son regard laiteux sur les avant-bras de son ami et le regarda avec incompréhension. **Pourquoi tu te fais souffrir ?! Même sans moi.. Il faut que tu continues d'avancer ! Ne gâche pas tout pour moi ! Ta vie tu ne l'as pas encore trouvée ! Tu viens juste de commencer à vivre alors ne gâche pas tout pour mes conneries ! Tu dois être fort et te battre contre elle ! Ne lâche rien.. Je..Ne.."**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une quinte de toux lui brûla la gorge. Elle cracha du sang dans son masque. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola. Elle se tordait de douleur. La morphine ne faisait plus rien. Elle toussa plus fort. Plus sèchement. Kiba la retint par le buste. Il fallait la surélever elle pourrait s'étouffer. Il pleurait. Le docteur en chef arriva et ordonna aux personnes présentes de quitter les lieux. Ils le firent. La situation s'aggravait. Elle s'était entaillée les veines. Alors pourquoi elle crachait du sang ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette une infirmière lui expliqua :

 **" Quand nos patients font des tentatives de suicide, il est généralement fait de leur donner chaque jour un médicament pour les soulager et pouvoir faire cicatriser les plaies plus vite. Seulement le cas de Mademoiselle Hyuga est à part. Elle rejette les cachets. Enfin pas elle, mais son corps. Il ne veut pas de ce produit. Il pense sûrement que c'est un poison pour l'organisme. Le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle réagit des heures après. Comme vous avez pu le voir elle le rejette violemment, trop violemment d'ailleurs. Elle le rejette depuis quelques temps trop vite. Et perd de plus en plus de sang. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut cicatriser et donc qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir de cet hôpital. Elle livre en ce moment un combat dans son corps... J'espère qu'elle arrivera à en prendre le dessus..."**

Kiba comme vidé de son énergie se laissa glisser au sol. Il mis sa tête dans ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus entendre les cris de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait savoir la peine qui l'habitait... impuissant, idiot, aveugle, abruti. Il s'insulta de tous les noms lui venant à l'esprit. Sakura s'accroupit face a lui et lui posa les mains sur ses épaules faisant relever la tête du brun. Elle lui sourit et lui affirma que tout irait, qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Elle le devrait et vivrait.

Un combat intérieur hein ? Le premier ennemi à combattre est à l'intérieur de soi, et c'est souvent le seul. Le combat intérieur ne fait jamais de mort mais meurtri le cœur. Hinata devra apprendre à trouver les mots juste pour pouvoir s'extirper de cet enfer. Le paradis n'est plus très loin. Il suffit de le vouloir et tout devient possible non? Alors combats mon enfant. Combats seule. Combats la vie pour la vie. Combats pour ta vie. Pour ta survie. Combats jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sueur. Combats jusqu'à pouvoir dire "C'EST FINI, J'AI GAGNÉ." ce jour-là et seulement ce jour-là je te soulagerai de tes peines.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10~ **Doute**

 **"Le silence est le plus cruel support de la panique ; il fait du doute une hantise, de l'obscurité une claustrophobie."**

 _Yasmina Khadra_ **  
**  
 **  
**

Dans une chambre d'étudiant non-loin de la faculté de droit se trouvait une jeune fille dans son lit fixant le plafond le regard perdu. Elle semblait réfléchir. Sakura Haruno réfléchissait. Car bien qu'elle prenait son image de reine du campus très à cœur elle avait avant tout un cerveau qui lui permettait d'obtenir des notes plus que convenables. Elle se dégagea de sa couette pour son plus grand malheur et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla.

 **  
**  
 **  
**Elle se coiffa d'une queue de cheval et enfila ses bottes avant de partir pour son premier cours de la journée. Elle marcha le visage fier en faisant tourner bien des têtes sur son passage. son regard émeraude aguichait parfois des hommes mais avant qu'ils ne l'accoste elle partait. Elle n'avait que faire de ce genre d'homme. Sakura ne voulait qu'un seul homme mais il était inaccessible. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui courait après. Elle chassa d'un geste de tête ces pensées et se rendit dans l'établissement. Là-bas les jeunes gens se retourner à son passage, certains intimidés, d'autres voulant capter son regard vert mais n'y arrivaient pas. En tournant dans un couloir ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur Elle sourit et courut le voir.

Sasuke en attendant quelqu'un l'appeler se retourna mais roula des yeux et essaya de partir avant qu'elle ne le chope mais pas assez vite. Elle lui prit le bras et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le brun souffla et traîna la rose jusqu'en classe où ils retrouvèrent Naruto et Kiba. ils s'assirent à leurs côtés pour écouter le cours qui débuta dans le plus grand silence. En fait le silence c'était maintenant partout qu'elle les suivait, une amie invisible. Depuis trois mois. On entendait rarement des rires. Et tous étaient en proie au doute. Oui ils doutaient. Ils doutaient des sentiments de la brune. Ils doutaient de la situations. Ils doutaient de leur vie. Ils doutaient de tout et le doute doutait d'eux. C'était une réaction en chaîne.

La sonnerie retentit alors pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes gens qui se dirigèrent d'un pas lent et sans échanger une parole dans leur endroit de prédilection depuis peu; le toit. Là-bas ils s'assirent sur le rebord de ce dernier et regardèrent les étudiants courir pour aller en cours ou bien sortir n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. Sakura lasse de devoir regarder ces abrutis écervelés courir à droite et à gauche regarda les personnes présentes. Naruto qui avait toujours eu le mot pour faire rire ne souriait presque jamais. Ses yeux avant si pétillants ressemblaient maintenant à deux orbes vides de vie. Il avait souvent le regard absent et on ne distinguait plus la joie dans ses lagons bleus. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, signe d'une quelconque fatigue. Et même sans ça, les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient pour lui. D'ailleurs il soupirait souvent et regardait le ciel le regard mort.

Sasuke, lui, bien que ne laissant rien paraître, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la peur. Oui il avait peur. Et ses cheveux d'habitude si soignés ressemblaient à un champ de bataille.  
Kiba, quant à lui était sûrement le plus mal en point. On pouvait distinguer sur ses bras les traces de drogue laissé par les injections fréquentes. Il avait les yeux rouges, le teint aussi blanc que de la porcelaine. La voix cassée. Il pleurait. c'était certain. Il ne parlait plus. Plus depuis.. Trois mois. Il rester enfermé dans son mutisme et se détruisait petit à petit. Il avait l'air misérable.  
La rose souffla et détourna le visage. Ils se détruisaient à petit feu. Alors elle eu une idée.

 **" Dites ! Et si on allait se changer les idées !**

 **_ Comment ?** demanda le blond tournant la tête intrigué.

 **_ Et bien, on pourrait aller dans un pub, j'en connais un super ! Et ça nous permettra d'oublier les événements récents.**

 **_ Moi, je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je ne viens pas.** Trancha court Kiba qui se leva pour partir.

 **_ Et tu vas allais où ? Hein ? La voir ? Pour te rendre encore plus mal ? Tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir comme ça ?! je ne penses pas !**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?** Cria Kiba en lui faisant volte face. **Toi tu t'es toujours moqué d'elle mais quand ça t'arrange tu deviens gentille ? Elle était trop gentille pour te dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ! Mais moi je vais te le dire ! Elle te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu ne restes avec nous que parce que Sasuke est là ! Tu nous manipules et crois que parce que on va aller dans un Pub et que tout s'arrangera ? Idiote !**

 **_ Je n'est jamais dis ça !** S'emporta la rose. **Je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous ! Mais si tu n'y met pas du tiens ça ne fonctionnera pas.. C'est vrai.. J'ai étais odieuse avec elle mais.. Maintenant j'ai changé. je suis devenue une tout autre personne alors.. Toi aussi grandis** s'adoucit t-elle. **Elle a besoin que l'on soit tous unis. Si tout le monde se dispute rien n'avancera et elle sombrera un peu plus.."**

Kiba toisa la rose de haut en bas et vice versa et continua son chemin la rage au ventre. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Toutes ses années elle avait rigolé et s'était montrée plus que méchante avec la jeune fille et là, elle lui faisait la leçon ? C'était risible. Si cette idiote croyait pouvoir tout arranger avec sa baguette magique, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Kiba ne pouvait pas continuer d'écouter ces conneries. Il exécrait la rose. Ses manières. Son caractère je-m'occupe-de-tout-pour-que-les-autres-m'aiment-un-peu-plus. Il sortit en courant de l'édifice et en même temps de cet immeuble qui l'étouffait. Il courut. Encore. Et toujours. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais tout était mieux qu'aux côtés de cette fille hypocrite.

De leur côté les trois amis avaient encore le regard figé sur la porte qu'avait prit le brun quelques secondes avant. Sakura soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un rose pâle magnifique. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons et leur sourit. Ils relevèrent instantanément le visage vers elle et lui rendirent par un petit rictus.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et après un débat sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se retrouver le soir même au "Chaudron orange" un Pub réputer pour son ambiance festive et oublier le temps d'un soir tout les problèmes de la vie quotidienne.

C'est donc aux alentours de 20h que Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent dans le Pub. En entrant celui-ci avait des allures de boîte de nuit tellement la musique était forte. Sakura sourit. Elle avait déniché le parfait endroit. Les trois amis se rendirent alors au comptoir et commandèrent des mojitos. Ces cocktails qui faisaient la célébrité et le renom de cet endroit magique, comme certains le clamaient après être sortit. Il y avait différentes tables et une piste de danse. La salle était faite de telle façon que les danseurs pouvaient laisser libre cours à leurs instincts sans avoir à surveiller s'ils ne font pas tomber un verre ou bousculer un client. Elle arborait aussi des couleurs chaudes pour un effet d'îles. Le orange était la couleur maîtresse de cet endroit paradisiaque. Les feux, les vitraux, les murs, tout avait une touche d'orange. Et la vision des corps se collant les uns aux autres rendait le tout chaud, voire, bouillant.  
L'endroit était plutôt fréquenté par des jeunes étudiants venus fêter la fin de leurs examens ou encore de gars cherchant des filles pour finir la journée en beauté. Il y en avait pour tout les goût au plus grand bonheur de ces messieurs, dames.

Sakura, après avoir fini son verre fendit la foule et alla danser laissant les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient en plan. En chemin, elle rencontra des mains baladeuses qu'elle ne refoula pas et en arrivant au milieu de la piste en effervescence, un jeune homme aux allures de gentleman la prit par la taille de ses mains et la colla à lui au maximum. La rose se retrouva le visage près d'un inconnu. ce dernier était pas mal dans son genre, il arborait de fins traits faisant sûrement fondre plus d'une demoiselle. Il avait les cheveux brun, le regard marron et charmeur, il avait aussi un teint halé et un sourire craquant mais d'après la rose il n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, comparer à Sasuke celui-ci faisait tâche. S'ensuit alors une danse endiablé mêlant leur corps. Elle s'amusait pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Son sourire franc fendit ces lèvres si durent à ouvrir d'habitude.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait prit pour cible une rouquine qui se trémoussait devant lui en lui lançant des regards inquisiteurs. Lui, était debout tenant les hanches de cette belle inconnue. La jeune fille avait un côté sauvage électrisant, ses yeux rouges sang pétillaient de malice et.. De vice ? Il n'aurait sut le dire mais peut importe cette femme l'envoûtait telle une sirène qui chantait pour faire chavirer le bateau et son capitaine. Il s'amuser, lui, n'avait pour habitude de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments mais pour la brune il avait fait une exception. Lui aussi avait était bouleversé mais pas autant que certains. Pas autant qu'elle-même.

Naruto, lui, était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. Il était assit sur une table, seul. Seul en proie au doute et au désespoir. la voir il y a quelques jours, dans ce lit, relié à tant de fils, sa vie ne tenant à rien, il en avait eu le cœur lacéré. Il avait suivit Sakura dans son délire parce qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un idiot comme Kiba. Parce que oui. Pour tout le monde, le brun sauvage est un imbécile de première. Faible. Mais le critiquer ne la ramènera pas. Il regarda d'un œil distrait la foule danser en face de lui et il observa les gestes de la rose et du brun. Il soupira.

 **"Hinata"** S.H

 **"Hinata"** K.I

 **"Hinata"** S.U

 **"Hinata"** N.U

Malgré tout, leurs pensées étaient tournées vers elle et seulement elle.

Dans une chambre froide un cri déchira la nuit paisible qui s'était installé. Dans un couloir, il résonna, dans la tête il percuta, dans sa gorge il sortit, dans l'immeuble il s'intensifia.

Elle criait, pas parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle criait de tristesse. Elle criait d'impuissance. Elle criait de doute. Elle versait des larmes de mort. Des larmes fatales. Fatales comme une pluie acide qui coule de ses yeux. Acide comme la vie. Sa vie était acide, morte, froide, triste, inutile. La vie d'Hinata Hyuga était insuffisante, insignifiante. En ce moment dans son corps une lutte se déroulait.

Elle était face à elle petite. Elle tenait ses cheveux et se balançait d'avant en arrière en criant. Elle se voûtait. Devenait folle. La petite riait aux éclats. Méchante et sèche. Elle lui disait des choses affreuses.

 **" On prétend comprendre ce que tu ressens, on prétend savoir pourquoi tu es ce que tu es. On prétend savoir tout sur ta vie. Mais la belle affaire. On ne sait rien. Tu crois connaître quelqu'un puis la vérité te frappe en plein cœur. Une trahison. On prétend tout savoir sur le pourquoi du comment. On a peur de savoir et on se cache. On ne sait rien sur rien et pourtant on ne cherche pas à vraiment comprendre. On coule. On se noie dans nôtre ignorance. On est simple. égoïste. Faible. Oui, Hina' on est des humains et putains ce qu'on est hypocrite. Mon dieu ce qu'on se ment. C'est inévitable. C'est indéniable. Incroyable. Notre race tue, torture, blesse, on donne la vie pour ensuite la détruire. c'est assez sordide mais c'est ce pour quoi on a était conçut et moi je suis là pour te le prouver. Je suis là pour ouvrir tes yeux et te faire comprendre ce que tu refuses de voir. Ce que tu refuses de comprendre. Tu n'es qu'une sous-espèce. Une paria. Une rejetée. Tu n'aurais jamais dus naître. Jamais. Alors laisse toi emporter par les néants. Reviens moi.."**


End file.
